The Promised Land
by Mon-Kishu
Summary: Aerith x very procreative Sephiroth XD, later: VxL, TxC, GaxIf The next chap: Sephiroth has dark visions of how his love for Aerith could make her suffer -pregnancy, birth . And the demon is slowly starting to awake again.. EDIT: Drastically changed because there were MA parts in it. If there is still a problem, tell me before doing sth. I will change what you want me to.
1. Prolog: Awakening

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**The Promised Land**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Aerith x Sephiroth**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_With the help of thehouseoftudor I could finally upload it. She translated it for me and I will try to do the next chapters more on my own. So she can be the beta reader. (I'm translating her english stuff into german, so it's some sort of balance. ^^)_

_edit: I found some mistakes that came with the translation and corrected them so it makes sense again._

_And I am producing some sort of audio book from this story. I hope I can finish it soon ^^_

_Have fun._

_EDIT: The whole story was changed now so that **only the not explicit rated M content is available**.  
><em>

_If there is still material you think is **too sexual**, tell me **before reporting or deleting**. I will change what you want to make the story stay here.  
><em>

_Anf for all my newly found flamers/trolls: Yeah, **Sephiroth becomes OOC**, but **only so far that his insane personality is removed** (but it will come back from time to time when his temper breaks out). Imgaine the **polite and sanely smiling Sephiroth from Crisis Core**. This is the person I present here.  
><em>

_And of course, Aerith will grow too. She cannot stay that innocent flowergirl forever, she'll become a **mature woman**.  
><em>

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Prolog: Awakening**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Aerith did not know how long she had been in the lifestream. Time played no role in this dimension. It was a continuous motion. It was a quiet and ethereal minuscule projector like a sea of waves. It was completely detached from everything, but something that embodied the spiritual power of the planet.

But suddenly everything changed.

She could feel the lifestream leaving her and releasing her soul into a new body. It was as if her prayers were answered by many echoing spirits around her. She would be born again and free herself from the soothing, muted light in the body of the life stream. The only thing you noticed in this place of protection.

But before the realization that she had left the other world could embrace her, she felt the rays of the sun hit her face.

Gradually, she was overwhelmed by the long-forgotten sensations. It took some time before she could feel everything. Eventually she could feel the soft musky soil moisture under her body, the smell of flowers and the murmur of the wind. Such things occupied her mind at first.  
>However everything finally became clear and as she attempted to open her eyes, the intense brightness of the sun blinded her.<p>

A slight smile crept upon Aerith's lips as she breathed in deeply for the first time to capture the scent of flowers that was around her. Her body completely relaxed and a feeling of happiness dazed her. It felt good. It felt like a place you could call home.

As soon as she was able to, Aerith sat up to see that she was in a bed of wild flowers, each of such beauty as she had never seen before. Eager to discover more, she got up unaware of her bodily imprint in the unnaturally soft blades of the grass.

What a wonderful place this was! So peaceful. She was close to the birds as she could hear their songs and she guessed that somewhere in the ancient oak trees there had to be a nest, which betrayed its hiding place with its owner's song.

With little shaky legs, she explored the area and found that it was in a wide valley that was surrounded on two sides by mountains whose peaks were even covered with snow. Not far from her she could make out the presence of a small farm, or at least what was left of it. Hoping to meet other people and question them concerning this strange place, she walked towards it.

She followed the course of the path in the natural lines along its boarders through the fields barely touched by human hands. The path eventually split at one point. One part lead to the forest, which-despite all the fairy tales she had heard, didn't scare her at all. The dark fir trees simply did not represent anything sinister.

Anyway Aerith took the left path which brought her to a ramshackle house that had peeling white paint and was missing some tiles on the roof. But it appeared even more inviting with this flaws.

Aerith walked up the steps of the porch and knocked on the door, but as soon as her fist made contact with the worn out wood, the door opened on its own with a deafening creak.  
>Feeling a little unsure, she peered inside and asked if anyone was home. When that went unanswered, she ventured further inside and surprisingly found herself in the midst of lovely furnished and cleaned rooms contrasting the outward display of the house.<p>

However Aerith could not help but smile. Was this perhaps an abandoned house that she could have all to herself? She continued to explore until she ventured into the kitchen where she noticed a note on the table, next to which there was cake, bread, cheese and all kinds of spreads.

Curious she took the paper in her hand and read in surprise:

'_This farm has well served me long enough. It is time that it makes someone else happy. If you search you'll find everything you need._

_It is a gift, so you can settle up well. Use it wisely._ '


	2. Moonlight and silver strands

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**The Promised Land**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Aerith x Sephiroth**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Again thanks to _thehouseoftudor_ for translating. (I say this one more time because some haven't read the foreword in the Prologue.) And for telling me that some things may sounds okay in German but not in English ^^_

_And of course the most important thing: She cheers me up when I'm depressed talks to me about prequels never written by authors on ffdotnet. Theories and great ideas I LOVE to discuss with her._

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Chapter 1: Moonlight and silver strands**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

The crowd parted dramatically with whispers and pointing fingers as he walked through. Most that saw him fled and hid themselves while others cowered in fear and flitted to different sides of the pathway. He didn't know whether their fear of him should cause him prideful satisfaction or guilt and regret. He had only woken up about a week ago in this bizarre world not knowing what to do and worse, with no purpose. His 'mother's' voice no longer echoed in his head and for reasons he couldn't explain, it felt like a relief. He didn't miss her or long for her strangely enough.

However he still felt so aimless in this place even though he had this newfound freedom. Since he had woken up and had travelled far, he eventually stumbled across this village, but it seemed the people here recognized him or at least knew of him somehow. The trepidation was strong and they ended up fleeing into their homes. His dark reputation knew no bounds. Considering the situation though, it was not a blessing or a good stroke to his ego. It got on his nerves, yet he remembered a time when he had enjoyed the terror he put into the hearts of people.

Despite the current predicament, he didn't intend to inflict harm on anyone. He only wanted someone who was calm enough to explain to him where the fuck he was and at least find the answers to how the fuck he got here. Gritting his teeth, he moved along and ignored the gasps and shivers of the people that gave him a wide berth. In his travels, food hadn't been much of a problem as he simply hunted for whatever he needed, but he needed tools and building material if he planned to stay in this place.

He had no idea what kind of currency the people used here either and in the end it seemed he didn't need to. Most of the tradesmen gave him whatever he wanted, no questions asked. It was all in fear, he knew, but as long as he spared their lives and left quietly, it was no fuss. He didn't even have to threaten because with shaking hands they provided him with what he needed.

"Oh wow! Mama look! He has such nice hair and the colour too! Just look at it." Sephiroth's head inclined towards a young girl playing with her ball and pointing in his direction excitedly. However the child's mother became startled and pulled her daughter back to stop her from running up to him. "Don't point at him," the woman hissed. "That man is evil Sarah. He…" It was loud enough for him to hear and he turned away not wanting to listen to the rest of the sentence. Mother and daughter were already making their way into a different street most likely in an effort to get away from him. Fools he thought.

Sighing, he turned back and walked along the path. Eventually finding his destination and seeing as no one had followed him, Sephiroth began to remove his armour and the rest of his clothes. The weather was mild and he enjoyed the quiet solitude of the forest around him that sprang off from the path. No one would care if he washed himself in the lake and he was due for a bath anyway. His gaze wandered over to the stillness of the water and he silently admired the reflection of the early night moon on its watery stillness.

Once he was completely naked, he moved away from the soft grassy shore and plunged into the cold abyss. Anyone watching him would know that he embodied everything that was perfection. His impeccably shaped body with hardened steel muscles bore the trademark of a fighter, but no scars. It only showed that he was one of the elite. Untouchable. The abnormal glow of his eyes was the indication that he had once belonged to soldier.

Mindlessly, he floated for a bit seeming not to be at all bothered by the coolness of the lake. Freezing even. Unnaturally so compared to the outside ambient temperature. Smiling weakly to himself, he began to swim to the middle of the lake and decided to plunge himself down into the depths of the cool darkness.

The lack of oxygen was not a problem for him. Although like most living organisms his body did need the life giving air, but nonetheless he could last longer under water than regular humans. It was just a matter of putting oneself into a sort of hypnosis or calm meditation.

For several long moments, he held himself there in the deep dark environment of the lake. He let the uncanny temperatures relax his body until he realized he couldn't stay under any more. He swam to the top and came out with a gasp.

He stayed still for a few minutes not particularly thinking of anything or trying not to think at all. His glorious wet bangs clung to the sides of his face and the rest of it almost felt like a dead weight.

His mouth twitched up into a bitter smile and his gaze turned to the moon which had reached its peak and shone brightly over the forest. Here he was. A fallen angel in some sort of baseless attempt to wash away his sins. He ran his fingers through his wet hair. That was just a miserable human fallacy. Water washed away dirt, but it did not clean up the atrocity of his many crimes and misgivings nor his violent and perverse nature.

For a brief moment he wondered if there was any inkling or molecule of remorse for attempting to destroy all of humanity, but as he searched his 'conscience' in an effort to find that sort of emotion, he was out of luck. Dimly he realized he didn't care and was such very glad that they had not succeeded in corrupting him with their foolish emotions.

At least not yet…

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_I will **cosplay Aerith** again soon. Here are some pics of me you should look at ^^ I became quite popular even in english speaking countries with it after posting some of them in facebook *hates facebook but needs it to talk to the other students*_

_deviantart: **Stephanie-dono** is my name there ^^ I'm sure you'll like them XP_


	3. Encounter

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**The Promised Land**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Aerith x Sephiroth**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Just to tell you something about Aerith's dress: Later I realized that have this one on my own._

_But long not so pure and my embroiders have the color of pearls but... ^^ It's beautiful ^^_

_I translated it with a little help from a friend who is studying this language XD (She's afraid that there'll be too many mistakes now XD *hug*)_

_And thx to Sarah Poole for correcting my mistakes. Everything that doesn't fit, goes to your account XD_

_And sorry for stepping so far already. I know that there are some questions about the characters and the Promised Land, that may come up. But these will be answered in later chapters._

_Now I want them to 'know' each other – to finally meet._

_And thx for so many comments from my facebook friends! I hope you'll continue to support me._

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Chapter 2: Encounter**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Aerith strolled around the market place, fascinated by the exceptionally huge selection of vegetables and fruits during spring. In the Promised Land there was no money right now. The people gained the things they needed with the exchange of items and workmen's stuff.

What wouldn't work on Gaia seemed to work here without any problem.

Even Aerith made an honest living by exchange. Her elaborate bouquets were very popular as decoration and adorned many of the counters and booths.

She had been here for merely two weeks and yet most villagers greeted her warm-heartedly.

The flowergirl enjoyed the peaceful handling of the people together. She never had thought that such a society and community could exist.

Only yesterday, she had got a new dress from the tailor, it was white, so pure and bright as she never had seen before.

The old woman was an unexceptional master in embroidering. A web of tiny flowers adorned the ruffled cloth. The many layers of finest linen played around her knees in the wind like a ghostly veil.

Aerith just loved this dress.

It wasn't just the flowergirl who loved the unusualities of the gown. The man kept himself in the shadows of a back street and watched his former victim with eagle's eyes. So she got here, too. No wonder... Such a pure and perfect being like her wasn't able to get anywhere else than heaven. For everything she had sacrificed and abandoned during life.

For the first time the swordsman didn't see her as an enemy, but as an extraordinary personality under all these... saints.

If everything would have been different... If his mother hadn't forced him to do all these doings...

What would it have been like if he had met her before he had gone insane?

She would have stolen his sanity with just her presence.

A light, shining brighter than the most brilliant star, even in the Promised Land...

He would have never given a second glance to such an exceptional beauty before, it had never aroused his interest. Until now.

Aerith was deciding between the campari and the cherry tomatoes when something caused her to tremor.

Then things started to happen very quickly. The supporter that was holding the heavy tarpaulin above the booth suddenly slipped through its anchoring in the cobblestone, causing the whole front angle and heavy metal construction to collapse over her.

The flowergirl didn't have the time to jump away, not even to scream. In a helpless movement she raised her arms over her head and crouched on the ground.

But the awaited impact didn't occur, instead one could hear a strange humming through the air and the sound of metal that was ... cut?

Aerith didn't dare to look up but the shadow that she could see in the periphery of her eyes, looked frightening. Then the heavy metal crashed onto the ground, followed by the tarpaulin some moments later.

After she recovered from paralysis, Aerith looked up and caught sight of a dark being in a coat. She raised her hand to cover the blinding sun from her sight and then... she saw him.

The deadly sword still in fighting pose, the long silver hair like a living being in the wind and then these fighter's eyes.

Aerith screamed in panic; it was the same horror she felt before he had taken her life. This blade...

Completely stunned she tried to move her legs, but it didn't work. Rooted to the spot, the flowergirl just sat on the dusty ground and stared at her former murderer who now let his sword disappear and gave her his hand to get up.

"Everything alright?" he asked with a silky voice that sent chills down her spine.

Had she looked so frightened back then? He couldn't remember... Maybe she had cried... maybe she had smiled. All of that had never bothered him until now – after he had saved her.

A strand of her hair had fallen into her angelic face. And he felt the need to put it into the right place.

He withstood the temptation and still held his hand to her.

After the flowergirl had gathered herself, she understood that her former murderer had... saved her... even if that was almost impossible.

What on Gaia did he do here?

Sephiroth watched her grabbing his hand carefully.

He pulled her onto her legs again and realized just then how light she was, how fragile...

Since Aerith didn't know what else to do, she rupped away the dirt of her dress and raised her eyes to meet his with a frightened face.

"Is everything alright?" he repeated and suddenly looked like he was ashamed. Only the gods knew what brought this expression to his face.

"Er..., yes. I..." Then she gathered herself. "Thank you. If you wouldn't have saved me..." The flowergirl looked at the destroyed booth where now men tried to restore everything quickly.

Well, no tomatoes today.

"I..." Sephiroth searched for the right words. What could you tell a woman who you just stabbed coldblooded with your sword and now saved from death?

While the silverhaired one struggled for the right words, Aerith had finally got a clear mind and tried to... thank him.

"How about visiting me? I baked cakes and I can't eat them all on my own. My house is not far from here."

Did she really...? Sephiroth could hardly believe it. His victim, the woman he had stabbed with his sword mortally, asked him to come for cake and coffee?

How weary of life could someone be?

Well, when Sephiroth thought about it... He had just saved her.

How evil and dangerous could he be now?

Nevertheless, what did she think there actually?

"Aren't you afraid I could hurt you?"

"Why?" Her eyes, so full of trust, looked deep into his soul, and made the man in him glow with something he couldn't sort in. "You just saved me. You wouldn't have done that if you had wanted to kill me. Then you just would have watched it with a sadistic smile on your face and enjoyed like some madman. So? My house is not far from here, follow the path out of the village and then turn to the left way. You can't miss it."

Sephiroth stood before the girl, completely speechless. Was she just mocking him... Just for this he would have slaughtered a person... at least in the old days.

"I just take that as a 'Yes'." Then she turned around and looked over her shoulder boldly. "See ya later."

He watched her leaving.

And Sephiroth was sure. He would come – just to drive away her gulliblety and sincerity.

"Do you know why you are here?" Aerith wanted to know when they sat together in the living room after dinner.

The whole afternoon they had talked about minor important things. And just god knew how they had come up with these topics to overcome the silent tension between them. They had talked about Aerith's deliciouties until dawn broke. Luckily, she still had some food from yesterday which they now had relished.

Sephiroth looked at the red wine in his glass and turned it in circles so the flavor could spread better.

After one more gulp he was ready to answer.

"I don't know. Like I see it, only people who lived like they deserved their greatest wish to be seen fullfilled are able to come here."

The question remained unvoiced in the room: What had Sephiroth done so he was worth it? After all the suffering he had caused, after all the lives he had vanished. Was there something good?

"Maybe your time as an insane person doesn't count." Aerith tried to loosen the upcoming silence but Sephiroth just inhaled painfully.

"So what is your wish?" he asked to change the topic.

That was overtaxing Aerith visibly. Should she tell him about her dreams? The man who stabbed her with his sword without a second thought?

"Well, I wanted a spot to grow my flowers."

That was almost commonplace but it was true and fitted the innocent flowergirl.

"You have reached that goal. When all wishes are fulfilled, the souls go back to the lifestream. Your fragile plants grow all over the place… So what else do you wish for? Is there anything else?"

What was his hidden reference?

"I don't know. What do these people around here wish for?"

"They want to do the job they've always wanted. A hobby for which they never had the time for. An activity which they never could practice because of physical lacks. Or finding the love and family they never were able to have."

The last sentence was definitely a hidden reference, right? Such as Sephiroth emphasized the last words...

"I think it is time to leave. It's getting late." Sephiroth said as he put his glass down into the sink.

"Already? ... But isn't it too cold outside?" Aerith asked, somewhat puzzled.

"Flowergirl, after getting no pneumonia in the past few nights, one more night in the forest won't make any difference." Sephiroth grabbed his coat and walked to the door.  
>It puzzled him that Aerith wanted to ... stop him? Did that mean that he should stay?<p>

"Um, if you say so." She stood up and walked him to the door.

He nodded courteously. "I thank you for your hospitality."

"You're welcome. ... I myself would be pleased if you would visit me again." she spoke shyly. It was too much credulity in her eyes, too much blind trust. The fact that he hadn't done anything to her yet seemed to only have strengthened her in her naivety.

"Tomorrow at the same time?" he asked with a hint of a smile.

"I look forward to it."  
>She then closed the door.<p>

After he was out of sight, she sat in the armchair in the living room and looked at the square in front of her. It seemed somehow strange that the chair was empty. Sephiroth had only been here a few hours, but she already felt the absence as pain.  
>What was it that she found so fascinating that she had actually invited her killer into her home?<br>The question of whether she got herself in danger turned her now, but her instincts told her that she had nothing to fear. He was so polite and courteous. A true gentleman. Somehow it seemed absurd that such an coldblooded killer who did not even twitch an eyelid as he took a life ... could be gentle and nice. It was a completely different side of him that she had now seen. He had been like that before he had learned the truth about Jenova? Before all of this had happened in Nibelheim?  
>The calamity certainly had no influence on him in the Promised Land.<br>And that was not the only thing about him that struck her as unusual.

She did not quite know how to describe it best. An aura of sorrow surrounded him. Despair and shame. Related to Aerith, it certainly had something to do with a form of debt in connection with her death. So he regretted that he had killed her? Was it really possible to find such sentiments in the coldblooded killer?

Somehow a desire to take him in her arms and comfort him came up from inside her heart. That was certainly not the right thing for an adult man like him. But her pure, innocent soul wanted to take the stray, fallen angel by the hand and pull him out of desperation.  
>Cajole him until the feelings broke as tears trough to the surface and finally ... just to dry those tears.<p>

Was this the reason why he had come to the Promised Land? So she could free him from his sin and his despair? Aerith had witnessed Gaia's methods. How often had she sent lost souls to her so she could care for their broken spirit.  
>Was that her job here, building up the man who killed her?<br>It seemed to be an irony of fate that she had just been chosen for it. But actually, there could be no other for it.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Thx for reading ^^ Pls review._

**And I'll soon have a darker fanfic than this one with Seph and Aerith.**

**Summary of "Forbidden Fruit tastes sweetest"**

**Sephiroth longs for Aerith's body but musn't touch her innocence yet because she will loose the main part of her power then which he needs for his barren kingdom his family had burnt down by conquering.**

**But there are other ways to please the King... and soon... he won't be able to withstand the temptation anymore. By that time Hojo and Jenova decided that the Cetra girl would be perfect to breed heirs with.**


	4. A helping hand

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**The Promised Land**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Aerith x Sephiroth**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Again a very short chapter. I currently can't think of much more. But I promise that you will chuckle at some sentences at least a little._

_Thx to Ricky Siger and Sarah Poole for beta reading. And to Jasmin, who really put the final touches to it. She is no native speaker, but she's great ^^  
><em>

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Chapter 3: A helping hand**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Aerith was just preparing lunch. Sephiroth recently visited her every day for midday meal and then disappeared into the darkness when night closed in.

* * *

><p>She had to admit that she was pleased with his company. He was always polite, appreciated the meal she cooked for him and brought her seeds everyother day, which were now growing up as tender plants in the front yard.<p>

Every now and then he came by with plucked flowers, but he had currently brought some which - if you knew the language of plants - are usually passed for funerals.

Ashamed, the swordsman had then looked down and Aerith had known instinctively that it meant more to him than just inappropriate flowers , because the regret in his face had been too deep, too ... honest?

* * *

><p>To resolve the situation, Aerith had finally done something she had never dreamed of in life. The flower girl hugged her own murderer.<p>

And then something happened that confused her even more.

Sephiroth put his arms around her waist, his head buried in her loose hair and - responded to this embrace.

The plan of Gaia appeared in her mind. Maybe it actually had to be like that.

* * *

><p>After that moment he had lost some of his distant manner. He had softened, smiled at her, although there was no reason for it.<p>

You could almost say that Aerith had tamed her killer. A tame Sephiroth - was that even imaginable?

* * *

><p>After they had finished washing the dishes together, he told her that there would be some changes in Aerith`s house now. No interpersonal ones, but craftsmanship.<p>

After finishing a couple of other things, they started with the creaking door, Sephiroth was holding a bottle hinge oil to her.

And Aerith wondered how the shop owners must have been shocked when the Dark Angel had asked for something like this.

The creaking stairs he resolved with iron pins, which they had found in the tool shed. A wobbling chair in the kitchen was repaired by Sephiroth with a precise cut of his sword.

And then the next day when he proposed to climb on the roof and repair the leaky shingles, Aerith didn`t know how many cakes she could bake to give thanks to him. He seemed to see this question in her eyes and then replied with a smile: "No more cakes, or you'll feed me up with your delights."

A warm embrace had followed on these words which he enjoyed to return.

* * *

><p>But there were moments when she could have yelled at him.<p>

Aerith told him that she did not know what to prepare for dinner the next day.

And so he had unceremoniously arrived the next morning with a stabbed rabbit on his sword for her. How bewildered he looked at her while she cried angrily: "How could you, the poor creature?"

Another time, it looked like something had broken. Aerith had only heard a clink, after which she immediately came rushing for. But when she entered the room, there was Sephiroth with slight panic in his eyes. At first glance nothing had happened, but once he was gone in the evening, she looked again and wondered how he could have swept the pieces under the rug so quickly...

* * *

><p>Another day Aerith had made him lemonade, when he was about to repair the fence.<p>

It was a warm afternoon. His leather jacket was laid over a tree stump and the sweat glistened on his skin as he rammed the stakes into the ground.

Seeing the play of steely muscles, her knees weakened, and she almost dropped her tray. But he rushed for her and had taken it from her trembling hands.

"You look a bit feverish. Is everything alright?" Sephiroth inquired politely and checked her forehead with his free hand."A bit warmer than it should be. Maybe you should go to rest in the shade and cool down a little bit." he suggested and took a seat down with her under a nearby tree.

Eagerly he took the glass, and did not let her out of his eyes.

Aerith tried to breathe calmly and not to think about the strange tingling sensation in her abdomen, which she had felt earlier. Even with Zack she had never perceived as such.

But here this man weakened her knees.

"Feeling better now?" Sephiroth asked again and put his hand on her forehead. "A little bit better. You should not stress yourself so much."

/ / Stress? For what? You're doing all the hard work, General. / / It came into her mind.

"But I still want to make the vegetable garden ready. If I do not put the seedlings soon, the harvest will not be very good."

"I'm not very practiced in such matters, but I can help you later if you want to. I should have finished this in half a hour."

Then he looked at her with a sly, almost boyish grin.

"You can enjoy watching me a bit if you want."

/ / Oh, Gaia, he had noticed it. Of course! Why not? "Aerith blushed from embarrassment, but Sephiroth seemed to ignore it.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_As I said, not long, but very sweet. I want to start as soon as possible with the more "important" parts of the story._

_**In the next chapter, she will see "IT", albeit unintentionally on both sides. Guess how that happens ...**_

_Furthermore, I haven't written anything about Sephiroth's thoughts. That's what I want to do, but not yet. This is a chapter unto itself._

__And I want to tell you that I am working on the Prolog of **"Forbidden Fruit tastes the sweetest"**. I will upload as soon as possible.__

_I'd be happy about reviews as usual. You know I always answer them. ^ ^ _


	5. The difference between men and women

~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~

**The Promised Land**

~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~

**Aerith x Sephiroth**

~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~

_Finally something more intimate. Aerith sees Sephiroth's male body part, and of course you can imagine her reaction._

_This chapter is intended to be seen as a parody._

_Thanks, Angel Kaliana for proof reading my english ^^ If someone finds more mistakes. Just tell me ^^ I trust Angel Kaliana, but if you find sth, tell me ^^  
><em>

_I created a group on facebook with my readers. I will give previews there ^^_

_Very intellectual name: "Forbidden Fruit Tastes The Sweetest / The Promised Land - FF7 Fanfics"_

~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~

**Chapter 4: The difference between men and women**

~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~

The next morning Aerith went drowsily to the bathroom in order to remove her cat-like clothes, not aware of a very important circumstance.  
>With half-closed eyes she distributed half of the tube onto her toothbrush and began to clean her teeth when suddenly the shower curtain was raised.<p>

Completely shocked, she looked into the mirror through which Sephiroth was staring at her. He had just come out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist.  
>She almost choked upon her toothpaste, she probably would have sunk into the ground in shame.<br>Totally bewildered, she stared at his reflection, his long silver hair was stuck to his body. The torso was so well toned that surely every woman would fall to her knees at that sight.

Sephiroth, who seemed to be as surprised as she was, suddenly forgot about his hand which was preventing the cloth to slide down and exposed himself to her dramatically.  
>With a smirk he watched the change in her facial features.<p>

Aerith tried desperately not to look there.  
>But when her eyes involuntarily slipped further down, the blush was followed by an ashen complexion.<br>His...

With a terrified cry, the previously innocent flower girl fled from the bathroom.

Aerith couldn't believe it. She had seen Sephiroth naked. NAKED! She desperately tried to erase the General's image from her memory, but it was useless.  
>Never before she had seen a man this naked.<br>She felt so terribly embarrassed, but Sephiroth... he had simply accepted it and even had smiled lazily. It was undeniable that she had conjured up this situation. Yesterday had been a tough day so she had, still completely exhausted, shuffled into the bathroom and had not heard the swordsman in the shower.  
>After the long evening yesterday, she had offered him a room for the night. The worn out man had accepted it gratefully.<br>And Aerith... she had somehow forgotten about her new roommate this morning.

"How can anyone be so daft?" she cursed silently while taking care of her flower beds. Fortunately, Sephiroth was gone on the hunt so now she didn't have to ... endure... his presence.

Damn! She was 23 and had never seen a man naked. The silver-haired fighter had been the first and, apparently, it seemed to please him!  
>Well, he was a few years older already and been blunted during his time as a soldier in the group showers, but still he should at least provide enough decency...<p>

The image of his eerily masculine being came up in front of her eyes again. The broad shoulders, muscular, unblemished upper body and then his loins...  
>Did every man look like this? So huge?<br>Aerith shivered and imagined something that she had never dared to dream about in her while life. Sex... SEX! The most intimate connection between a man and a woman.  
>Frustrated, she moaned loudly.<br>"Oh, holy crap!"

~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~

Sephiroth approached noiselessly to the deer and watched it for a few seconds before he decided that his current emotional state should not mean the death of an innocent creature. Without worrying about his prey, he plopped down on the grass causing the game to become aware of his presence and flee.

And so his thoughts were once again focused on the flower girl and what happened this morning.  
>It was completely understandable that she was distraught. Not only that she had obviously seen a naked man for the first time in her life, no, she had seen her former assassin and... that he was armed not necessarily bad. For an innocent, pure soul as she was, this was almost equivalent to a trauma.<p>

He should certainly talk to her tonight and declare that none of them should be blamed for this mishap. It was an unfortunate accident that should not upset her this much.

Sephiroth grinned. He wondered if she, after careful consideration and analysis of the situation, had pushed the main issue aside and thought a little bit about him.

He knew himself that he was the epitome of a male being, thanks to his alien heritage.  
>Maybe the flower girl liked what she had seen when she tossed aside the embarrassing aspect.<p>

Yes, it could have even be a fluke. Heavenly dispensation?  
>Sephiroth grinned to himself. If something like that existed...<br>The fallen angel could not deny that he had brought some progress with this action.  
>Had Aerith been able to understand the last few weeks as what they were? He could hardly believe it himself, but he had been courting the flower girl.<br>Sephiroth had never understood much of wooing a woman, not until he had started it about two weeks ago. Without being aware of it at first.

At the beginning, he had helped her just at home; doing things for which she was physically too weak for. But he had found pleasure in providing her small joys and gifts. It was an interesting game which he had admitted.

And after the last hours, he was only further strengthened in his conviction.  
>He was a man, damn it. And, anyways, men had their needs.<p>

Tomorrow, he would chop wood and see how she reacted to it...

~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~

_Damn, finished too soon again. XD So you have the choice: Often updateing or waiting longer..._

_Well, I think I am not able to write anything else than sex scenes. Their first real sexual intercourse has already more than 30 pages and still no end in sight XD Oh, Lord, I feel like a total pervert._

_Please have a look at my new fanfic "Forbidden Fruit tastes the sweetest"._

_All who like something more than vanilla sex should read it. It is written in the Tudor's style and to put it simple, about Sephiroth who needs an heir to the throne, using the innocent flower girl._

_Extract:_

Jenova knew that her son could not hear her anymore. He was captured by the jade eyes widened in panic. Oh, yes, they would not have to wait long until there was a whole flock of children bred by this girl. For as soon as Sephiroth had tasted such tender meat, he sank his fangs into it like a wild animal.

"When the evening comes, you'll visit her bed. She's perfect. Or maybe you don't want to wait so long and taste her right now? Maybe on the table? Or do you prefer to take her standing up? Wouldn't it be nice to have her on your throne?" Suggested Jenova already thirsting for the power the children would inheirt if this bitch gave birth to them. There was no better mother for her grandsons.

Sephiroth's eyes seemed sleepy, as if he visualized those things in mental pictures. Then he ran his tongue over his lips and blinked his eyes briefly to finally be able to avert them from her delicate figure.


	6. Revenge

~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~

**The Promised Land**

~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~

**Aerith x Sephiroth**

~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~

_I'm sure, you will like this. A little bit longer and a lot of thinking in it.  
>Some scenes... are more or less (my own) real life, yeah ^^<em>

_Thx to my Angel and Cuddles for beta reading._

_And thx to Loz Advent Remnant who cheered me up with a wonderful posting in my facebook group._

_I hope you can write a real anonymous review to the new chapter on this page._

_And read "Forbidden Fruit tastes the sweetest" too. It's the opposite of this story. Cruel, dark and brutal._

_Sadly I cannot prepare a Christmas special, because it's still summer in this story. XD_

~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~

**Chapter 5: Revenge**

~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~

Aerith couldn't stop herself from looking out of the window.  
>Every time she wanted to turn to her pot roast, the planet played a song for her. Normally this wouldn't disturb her, but the sound had changed. Like drum beats, adapting the constant noise from outside.<br>This rhythm became louder when she looked away from the window. Just like the planet was forcing her to watch the ax dashing down on the wood.

Annoyed and somehow ashamed, she gave up and looked outside. The General's body was a true treat for every woman. Naked except for the boots and the black, tight leather pants, the silver hair shining in the sun. Aerith watched the game of rock hard muscles fascinated while he swung the ax.

When Sephiroth stopped a moment for a drink, he turned his upper body in her direction.  
>Sweat glistened on his skin, his face had a happy but yet somewhat of a grim expression. The planet's song drove her gaze further down to a point that she would normally not scrutinize in such detail.<br>And while Aerith tried to estimate the elevation of his pants, a tingling warmth spread in her abdomen.

Quietly, almost tenderly, the planet praised this uncanny male body and began to show the flower girl images of what such a splendid specimen was doubtlessly capable of.

Sephiroth was upon her with an almost predatory grin, his lips kissing their way down her body. And finally, his face distorted with lust, his mouth slightly opened in ecstasy and his eyes half closed, the Mako in them burning with desire and fulfillment.

Aerith almost melted away and did not notice that Sephiroth was looking at her through the curtains until it was too late. Could she even be more embarrassed after yesterday's action? Not just seeing him naked, now the swordsman even caught her gawking at him. Slowly, she felt really really dirty.  
>Never before in her whole life, had she felt the presence of a man so strong in her mind.<br>Perhaps that was also a sign of the planet. Finally, she made the steps from a child to a grown woman.  
>In spite of all terrors she had experienced with Cloud and her friends, she was still a personification of purity and innocence with the childlike confidence of a young girl.<p>

Yes, could it actually be that Sephiroth had been sent to her so that they finally could live the life that they had been denied forever because of their unique existence?  
>In some ways, she and Sephiroth were very similar. Both of them were the only ones of their kind in Gaia. Her race was ancient magic, he was the product of a mentally ill scientist.<br>However they were so far away from each other, yet so close...

What was it that Sephiroth had said at the beginning? Everyone here in the Promised Land could fulfill their wishes. Aerith went deep down in her mind and thought about it.  
>What did she covet the most?<br>Of course Aerith missed meeting with her friends. But Cloud and Tifa were not dead yet. These were good circumstances. And finally, yes, they would come to her at some stage, but Aerith hoped that this moment was still far away.

Maybe it was about time to find new friends and to trust the unknown.

With a smile she turned to the stew and cheerfully hummed the planet's song.  
>Tomorrow she would go to town and get everything she needed.<p>

~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~

It went on now for days and slowly the fact was gnawing at his nerves.  
>Once Aerith entered the room, he felt an uncontrollable desire for her. And it was not only the longed-for satisfaction in a female body, which he wanted, but... just... Aerith...<br>In his whole life he had never been fixated on one woman. Sephiroth tried repeatedly to push it to the fact that it was actually only the flower girl who was close enough to him to focus his desire on.  
>But this was not the case.<p>

Her scent was so intoxicating. Initially she had smelled of the delicate blossoms she had planted outdoors, but since about a week, her smell has turned into something heavier, sweet, and irresistible. Like a flower that would show the insects that she was ready now. And Sephiroth was this insect, completely captivated by the scent.  
>To put it simple: He wanted to be the bee landing on the flower.<p>

The silver-haired man shook his head to banish the thought. But it was hopeless, because he already felt that Aerith returned from shopping. Deeply, he inhaled the faint scent of rose petals and stiffened himself physically as well...  
>Frantically he tried to find a more appropriate pose, so that she wouldn't immediately recognise his discomfort.<p>

Red mist seemed to lie upon his view when he heard Aerith's delicate voice in the garden. Did he just notice it or was she just singing more often for this week? The melodious sound soothed the throbbing in his veins, but at the same time it evoked much deeper, ... primal desires in him.

Aerith could not be more dissimilar to him. She was so delicate, soft and vulnerable, a pure soul who had sacrificed so much. And he ... a predator, cold, calculating, and full of lust for blood.  
>But his one clear mind was enveloped completely by the web of seduction threads she spun around without knowing about it.<p>

Fortunately for them both, or unfortunately, she seemed to have forgotten about the event in the bathroom so that it no longer affected her in dealing with him.  
>They acted friendly and were open towards each other.<p>

"I'm back!" announced the flower girl as the entered through the door.  
>"And I've brought you something. The seller said it would be something very special."<p>

/Oh, girl, the only truly special thing here is you./

"Look." Aerith opened the basket on the dining table and went to him with a bottle.

Since Sephiroth was not sure of how he would be able to look into her eyes without melting away in the chair, he took the bottle and scanned the label.  
>From somewhere he knew these writings, but not from Promised Land.<p>

"Can you explain why this wine is so special? I couldn't really understand the man, who told me." Aerith wanted to know and sat down beside him on the chair's arm, legs crossed. But this couldn't completely hinder him from viewing her legs, let alone her new dress, which was a bit too thin for his taste and too short...

Sephiroth tensed up again and took a deep breath first.  
>"Well, if I remember correctly there was a winemaker on Gaia, who died in the prime of his life. In that short time, however, pressed the best wine that you could buy. But that was many, many years ago. There were only a few bottles left." Should he tell her that he, after winning a battle in Wutai, approved of that wine?<br>"I, myself, may also sell them too. It seems as though the man had found a good place to hang the branches in the Promised Land too."

Aerith leaned down to him, which gave the swordsman a great view of her barely concealed breasts.

Damn, since when and especially why was the girl wearing such tight clothes lately?  
>"Don't you think that this isn't a little bit too revealing?"<br>Did he really say that out loud?

Aerith seemed confused, but then she understood that he was not talking about wine and blushed.  
>"Well, a lady from the store gave this to me. They're really unbelievably beautiful clothes."<p>

Yes ... unbelievably ...

"And they are so fluffy."

To be true ... a gust of wind would be enough ...

"In addition, the fabric is incredibly soft and comfortable."

No matter how fine the silk, my little angel, nothing is as soft as your skin.

Sephiroth resisted the urge... emphasize the soft surface, while he did not know whether he was referring to the cloth or her skin, and shook her head imaginably.  
>This woman would drive him crazy!<p>

~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~

"You're certainly hungry, General. Today I took my time to buy the supplies. I'm really sorry. I'm going to hurry."  
>Then Aerith jumped up and moved with graceful movements toward the kitchen.<p>

Sephiroth knew she did not do it on purpose. Aerith was not the person who knowingly presented her body. Her naive nature had no experience of it. However, she did it.  
>Was it … instinct? The flower girl was in her prime. 23, in his opinion, a perfect age to get a stable relationship, where one was happy and able to build up a family.<p>

Sephiroth led out a sigh. Through his time as a soldier, he had literally fucked himself through world's history... no, he did not want to call it like this. Although his former sex life came pretty close to that. The General had always refused a tight binding, because it took too much responsibility and time that he simply didn't have had ias a soldier. He also did not want to go into battle with the thought to perhaps leave a widow and orphans behind. Furthermore, it was too dangerous because family was always a weak point for extortion.

But what was Sephiroth to fear in the Promised Land?

Even the villagers no longer moved into their homes, since he had once walked the streets with Aerith. They treated him politely, almost ... interested. Of course! Who would not be a little confused when the flower girl and her killer walked together over the marketplace?  
>He, himself, did not understand it yet. But still he knew deep inside that he liked the state he has been in for a couple of weeks but ... the General knew... he wanted more.<p>

Sephiroth looked down at himself. His lustful thoughts had returned to him into a normal state again, oh Gaia..., what should he do?

~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~

Aerith was preparing dinner with a grin. He liked the new dress she had bought, too. The store owner was right, to the tight fabric made the mouth of every man open. Yes, her revenge was truly successful.

_Sadly I must say that the translation ruined almost every parody in the text.  
>Aerith's clothes are not unbelievably beautiful but "scary". This works in German with the combination "unheimlich schöne Kleider" "Ja, unheimlich..."<br>__Many things weren't possible... But I love the part in which Aerith looks out of the window and thinks about Sephiroth as a gorgeous lover XD It sounds much much better in English. I'm almost melting away my own..._

Sephiroth: _I feel like a sex symbol._

Aerith: _Indeed. That's what you are._

Sephiroth: _And you don't think that the readers may see me as a..._

Aerith: _Don't worry too much. You are many things. Lost child, loyal man, war hero, enemy and now you'll turn into a lover. I think it's getting better._

Sephiroth: _Surely you know that this will lead to something your friends will never tolerate?_

Aerith: _Maybe I don't want to be the innocent flowergirl anymore._

Sephiroth: _Oh, Gaia..._

Aerith: Don't forget to review ^^


	7. Explaining the facts of life

~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~

**The Promised Land**

~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~

**Aerith x Sephiroth**

~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~

_After Jacqys Strength wrote a review I saw today I decided that it was time for a new chapter ^^_

_Thx to riversong for beta reading and V0id for helping me with the chapter title ^^_

_Thank you ladycordelia17, CandyCoatedJunk, Fostersb, Cloud Strife123, E. Jinnerstedt, Ian, Shiva, V0id, Vincent and Angel Kaliana for the lastest reviews ^^ I hope you continue cheering me up ^^_

_And sorry that this chapter is a little bit beneath my normal standard but it was written one year ago._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Explaining the facts of life to a Cetra<strong>

* * *

><p>A week later, when Aerith had breakfast in the kitchen, Sephiroth immediately noticed how pale she was. With each step, she lifted her feet only a little, so her shoes were shuffling across the floor. The hands stretched from the body, as if she was looking for something that she could hold on to, to keep the balance that she was about to lose.<p>

Before she could grab the chair, her vision darkened.  
>Sephiroth reacted quickly and held her in his arms, before the girl could reach the ground. Due to the sudden stop, his silver locks waved forward in an arc and covered her slender body for a moment in brilliant moonlight before her angelic face appeared again.<p>

"Aerith?"  
>But he received no answer<p>

* * *

><p>Sephiroth watched as her eyebrows contracted and the cool washcloth almost fell off. What luck! she was finally waking up. Oh, how he had hoped the last few hours that this at last would happen.<p>

Aerith tried to open her eyes and blinked as the light blinded her.  
>"Where ... am I? ... What is … going on here?"<p>

"You were unconscious for two days." He looked deeply into her eyes. "I was worried about you." His voice was so serious as if he had actually feared for her life.

"And you cared for me?"

Somewhat embarrassed, he looked away.  
>"Yes, I've tried to feed you with soup when you were barely awake, and I did my best to ensure that your fever subsided."<p>

"What was wrong with me?"

Sephiroth's brow furrowed.  
>"It certainly was not a normal flu. I do not know anything about diseases in the Promised Land." Then he suddenly looked nervous, almost shy? "I'm glad you're back."<p>

"Did you miss me?" Aerith asked amused and attempted to get up.

"I do not know if you should be moving..." Sephiroth made a reassuring gesture, but he didn't touch her.

"Oh, it's okay." Aerith struggled with herself as she tried to sit in an upright position and threw back the covers. Her eyes fell on a dark red stain on the white sheets.  
>"What ...?" Then she glared at Sephiroth. "General, what did you do to me?"<p>

He seemed a little confused at first, but then he followed her gaze to the sheet. Nervousness spread through his face, he swallowed and cleared his throat.  
>"Well, flower girl. If you really think I would touch you in such a way while you lie helpless in front of me, then you're mistaken. I don't take women without their consent."<br>Sephiroth watched closely the changes in her facial features. At first they were still marked by anger, then it was irritation. Did she not know what ...? Well ...

"I'm not sure how much you know of your biological heritage but by the looks of it, you have no idea."

When she still looked questioningly, he began to explain.  
>"You know very well the difference between a girl and an adult woman."<p>

Now she seemed to understand, and shook her head. "This cannot be. I'm not capable. Otherwise it would have happened already when I was younger. Now I'm 23."

"Well, that's what I'm trying to say with biological heritage. That includes your Cetra genes."

"Although I know some things about the Ancients, but such a thing ... was never a concern for me."

Sephiroth was not quite sure whether he should tell her the truth that he had found among others in the records. He was even a little shocked by this circumstance, because it meant something special to him as well.  
>"A female Ancient does not become sexually mature until body and mind come to the conclusion ...," he cleared his throat and a gleam of color was visible on his cheeks," that the right man can provide … the seed. " He tried to express it as sophisticated as possible to distract her from the actual statement.<p>

But her eyes widened in shock and then she looked at him embarrassed ... Her eyes spoke volumes ...  
>That could not be true! Aerith cursed her body, for bringing her in such a uncomfortable situation. Sephiroth had to explain the facts of life to a Cetra. Oh, how she wished that her mother ...<p>

"I would suggest that I will look around for suitable utensils while you collect something. Until then, I'll also embed a bath for you. If you need help in the tub, because you still feel too weak ... "

"No, no, it's okay. I'll make it." Aerith would prefer to sink into the ground.

Sephiroth was gentlemanly enough to leave the room without another word or facial expression that could embarrass both of them further.

Aerith moaned loudly in shame and pulled the covers over her head to dampen the sound. That would be even nicer if he had to help her to even undress herself.  
>Or climb in the tub with her!<br>The flower girl curled up into a ball and cursed herself. Of course Sephiroth would not touch her. If he had intended to do such things, then there were plenty of situations, because she was already defensless.  
>She raised the cover to check if she was still dressed. Aerith sighed with relief when she saw that her blue dress was still on her body.<br>How fortunate he had not seen her naked ... At least some good news.

Sephiroth had not let on how much the last few minutes had upset him.  
>To play the biology teacher was still bearable, because he had enough experience as a grown man to talk about such a topic in an appropriate manner.<br>But the whole situation ... there was no man in the vicinity of Aerith, who would fit the description of the 'sperm donor' - except him. Or more like a ' breeding stallion', considering his constitution.

Shortly he became aware of the pesky problem that he'd been having since his arrival.  
>In his life he had never had difficulty suppressing his desires because he had dismissed them as too ungodly for himself. More than once he had picked up women, and they have never been dissatisfied with his skills. But he did that only when he had spent a long time without a mission and without bloodshed and when the greed drove him.<p>

But since he was in this world, not a single drop of human blood had stained Masamune, nor had he, himself, given relief. Something that slowly sapped his nerves and he could no longer deny, paved in itself.

Also, there was something else he didn't mention to Aerith. The body of a Cetra got ready only when it was sure that the man was in agreement with the pairing.  
>Was it... that he wanted to have sex with Aerith? You wouldn't have to assume a successful conception... But one night, with the innocent flower girl ...<br>Sephiroth felt an unexpected desire in his heart, which showed very clearly by a swelling in his leather pants.  
>The swordsman shook his head to get rid of these thoughts.<p>

Aerith was such a pure, untouched woman ... He couldn't just ... Although ... her body had downright fired the starting pistol for him. The flower girl was just emotionally too young for him, yet. But physically she was a mature woman a man with his needs could claim for himself, without a guilty conscience.  
>But this was a clear physical signal, wasn't it?<br>Sephiroth decided that he would only make a move, if she did first. So he didn't force her. He would find a way. She should voluntarily reveal her body in front of him and give herself to him out of free will.  
>But a little flirt seemed to be quite tempting. Since he had courted her for the last few weeks, without even knowing it. He would tempt her until she'd leave the shy girl behind and would bloom into the woman, that she physically already was.<p>

So this scent that, a few days ago, had attracted him, and almost made him ... and willing ... had made, that probably had arisen from this fact.  
>Her body wanted to make the man mad about her.<br>Now Sephiroth wondered just why he had been able to resist...

* * *

><p>Aerith: <em>Gods, this was so embarrassing.<em>

Sephiroth:_ You're still acting childish. I thought, now you aren't a child anymore, flower'woman'._

Aerith:_ *death glare* Don't mock me all the 's childish too._

Sephiroth: _*serious* Should I show you, what kind of man I am. *steps closer*_

Aerith: _*smiles an innocent smile* Later, my dear. You can show me your abilities after the next two chapters: "You want me?" and "An angel's grace"._

Sephiroth: _You know what will happen in the next two chapters. *purrs*_

Aerith:_ Of course I know__. And I'm sure it's just an appetizer..._

Sephiroth:_ I'll show you... R__eview and tell us your wishes. What special things could I do to her?_


	8. You want me?

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**The Promised Land **

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Aerith x Sephiroth**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_I would like to say that in the heading the "want" is emphasized and not the "me"._

_Sorry, for deleting the chapter right after posting it but I found some mistakes in the flow of the words and asked a friend of mine to help me._

_University was hell during the last week, I was ill and couldn't learn for all the tests..._

_And by beta reader was ill too so... It took us a while XD_

_Plus I'm having a laceration with 3cm length which is 1 cm deep..._

_And I leave for skiing holidays in two hours... I hope the wound doesn't open again, there was a lot of blood XD_

_A great thx to ladycordelia17 as one of the most addicted readers and writing a message as a 'reminder' to continue XD_

_~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~_

**Chapter 7: You want me?**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

It had already been three weeks since that last incident had passed and neither of them had bothered to mention the fact ever since. Aerith had often thought about it briefly before pushing it away from her thoughts as it was just too embarrassing to contemplate. She had come to terms with the fact that her body seemed to have a mind of its own, but her inner conscience would rather bottle up everything else she felt.

Sephiroth of course avoided speaking to her directly about the subject, but the incident still gnawed at his very bones. She was attracted to him. Her body could accept him easily enough perhaps even carry a child of the 'Chosen One'. He was more than willing to give her anything she wanted.

Continuously his thoughts shifted around to those brief moments where she would be lying on her back completely and utterly devoted to him in bed. It was enough to send slight spasms of pleasure running to his loins. However because Aerith was so innocent, she was completely oblivious to all these things even though they were both sitting at the table together. Most of the time he avoided close contact save for some light flirting to keep the air of peace between them. It wouldn't be too hard for him to seduce her and it was an enticing thought to say the least. If his friend's from Soldier were still alive they'd laugh at him in mockery and in friendly delight. Sephiroth was known to wrap women around his finger with only a glance. However his intentions back then rarely revolved around sex other than to quell the natural animal instincts that ran through him so he could release and forget himself if only for a moment. Women to him, at least back then, were inferior and a hindrance. He never really had the chance to form any sort of relationship with any woman regardless because of the dangers Shinra posed if he had family and because of his well known fame.

But with Aerith, things were different. She was the very definition of purity and such hidden pleasures of the flesh probably gave feelings of bewilderment and slight fear to her. If they ever came together like that he wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. However one couldn't remain in the dark for long and truth had to come out sooner or later. Not wanting to scare her or pressure her into anything, he remained the gentlemen and enjoyed the tranquility that surrounded them for several days.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Aerith was visibly delighted when he lent his hand to help her with the dishes. She briefly admired the strong calloused hands of her warrior as he dried the plates, but then a morbid feeling came over her. How many people had he killed with those hands? How much blood had he been soaked in? Even though the gloomy thought was spiraling around her mind, she didn't panic. He was close to her, his elbow almost touching hers and it was enough to think that she could be so close to a cold blooded killer without falling into frightful panic.

There was no need for her to think of him in such a way. He had changed drastically in the last few weeks. Was this the man Sephiroth had been before Nibelheim? He seemed to have a good understanding of the difference between good and evil. It almost as if she could really trust him. And besides, it was not as if she had been an unforgiving woman. Forgiveness was her second nature and ran down to her very core.

And with all this she knew Sephiroth could feel the weight of his deeds heavy on his shoulders.

Eventually she would have to talk to him about it, but to be able to get him to open up to her, she would have to understand him better. Perhaps if she observed him more she would find the answers. It had seemed to be working well, but since the last three weeks their relationship was on a whole new level. Of course he never directly addressed the issue, but she could sense the signals he sent. Or at least she thought she did. Was she even interoperating them properly? She thought so. Although her foster mother had tried to shield her as a child, growing up close to Wall Makret did teach her a thing or two about men. A girl didn't survive in the Slums by being naïve.

But now she was here alone in a house with the very definition of masculinity. She wondered how her old time friend Tifa would react to it. Sephiroth was no longer someone to fear, at least she thought so. For the last couple of weeks he had remained courteous and polite and did his best to stop any discomfort she may have felt around him. And though indeed he did try his best, it didn't stop the racing of her heart every time he was in her vicinity. What was she to do? She wished Tifa was here. She would have definitely given her some good advice.

Knowing someone like Tifa, it seemed clear that she would use her feminine charms and assets to get what she wanted. But what did Aerith want? The intimate and sexual contact with a man was something completely alien to her and seeing how…just how well built Sephiroth was, she knew he was also blessed in 'other' ways. The thought sent an electrical shiver through her spine. It wasn't completely unwelcome. She smiled to herself as she remembered a few private jokes people had made about him down in the Slums…that the Great Sephiroth was compensating for something with Masamune. When she was a child she thought it was funny, but now the thought confounded her. After seeing him naked after the shower that morning she knew there was NOTHING to compensate for with his tremendously long sword.

Her thoughts of Sephiroth were quickly removed when she once again heard the song of the Planet. It had been happening for the last few days, but this time the song was different. It was no longer demanding, but rather more eager and powerful. Two completely different tunes that were intertwined. One was higher and tender, delicate in her gentleness, the other was deep and full of supremacy, ready to ensnare the other side and... protect it?

It was a wonderful sound as if the two were surrendering completely to each other. The longer she listened to the song, the more Aerith felt like the sounds kindled the fire within her very core. However this time it was stronger than the last. because there was Sephiroth chopping the wood as a wall separated him from her. But now there was no wall, only some inches of air ...

Aerith knew that the plate would shatter into a thousand pieces on the ground when she took it in hand. So she stopped and looked at Sephiroth, who was also lost in thought.

Since when was he humming? The very idea was absurd! But ...  
>Yes, she had not noticed before just because he sang the same tune that she...<br>Holy Ifrit, why did he hear it too?

Aerith cursed the planet. Apparently it took all chances to ...  
>She desperately tried to banish the song from her mind so as not to lose her senses, but it was hopeless. The tune had become a pulsing, which made her blood boil, while it sparked a desire that threatened to burn her.<br>Aerith's heart pounded hard against her chest as she looked at Sephiroth, who was staring absently through the window. His mouth was slightly open now, while he listened intently. It was as if he wouldn't mind this melody. Yes, there was even a slight smile visible on his lips. A soft sigh escaped his throat as the melody reached its climax. Sephiroth closed his eyes and enjoyed the last note, as it faded into silence.  
>This man could really take your breath away ...<p>

Sephiroth opened his eyes after a few seconds and looked directly at the Flowergirl. Lust glowed in the Mako of his eyes and his contented smile showed her that he didn't have ... conflicts with this song. Maybe ... Perhaps she should even enter into it, too. If it was the will of this world, then it could not really ... be a bad thing, right? Maybe it was the path that was intended for them both.

Aerith plucked up courage and again heard the melody in the depths of her mind. It was worth a try, right? Sephiroth would never want to hurt her. She knew that. And he would stop when she asked him.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

As if the dark angel had read her thoughts, he stood before her and held her captive between his body and the work surface. Aerith did not know how she should respond, so the Flowergirl let him do as he liked. The melody was louder now, and again began to kindle a fire between Aerith's thighs, making her eyes glazing over.

Suddenly everything seemed to be correct. So why should she fight?  
>Her gentle smile and nod gave him permission to come closer.<p>

And so he did. He gently stroked his hand down the contour of her face, along her jaw and took another step toward her, so their bodies touched. She immediately felt the bulge in his leather pants, which shockingly stabbed her in the abdomen.  
>There was no doubt. Sephiroth wanted to ...<p>

Aerith drowned in this feeling of desire. In order not to completely lose the ground under her feet, she laid her hands on his muscular chest, which yielded only a millimeter.  
>He was so beautiful. His eyes full of passion, his mouth formed into an inviting smile, which she would have never dared to dream of. All framed by his long hair like pure silver threads.<p>

The Flowergirl was overwhelmed by the urge to feel him. His throbbing manhood still pressing against her abdomen was no longer so frightening. Dreamily she looked into his face and felt his powerful heartbeat under her fingers.

Aerith did not even notice how she raised on her tiptoes to come closer to his mouth. She only took the true movement, as his cock pressed against a very specific point and made her seeing stars.  
>Then the young woman could not do otherwise. She summoned all her courage, and put her lips to his. For a brief moment she indulged in the feeling of his soft skin entirely, until his mouth twisted into a grin and he returned the kiss.<p>

Aerith's eyes widened and she broke the connection immediately. The Flowergirl stared at him dumbfounded, not knowing what to think.

Sephiroth just looked at her, his sleepy eyes darkened with lust. Like a predatory animal that was already sure of his prey. Then he came back closer to her face, his mouth slightly open.  
>When his hands traveled down her back and finally crossed at her waist, supporting her, Aerith instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and let him raise her. The young woman had just enough time to put her legs around his waist as he pressed with all his strength against her body. Aerith couldn't stop herself from moaning in pleasure and delight, when his masculinity hit exactly the right point. But at the same moment Sephiroth again put his lips to her greedily and muffled her voice. He gave all of the previously suppressed tension in her body cavity and kissed her so deeply that she believed to pass out under him.<br>The song of the planet hammered in both of their ears. It was full of joy, a hymn of praise.

Aerith had never before felt so feminine. An inner voice told her that it was now time to gain the upper hand, to make this man kneel to her will.  
>But this dominant part of her never yet came to light, so it went down in seconds in the emotional storm.<br>Sephiroth would certainly drive her wild ...

The kiss lasted an eternity, both clung to each other like drowning men to a piece of driftwood. It was at once so true, yet so wicked and dark ... She herself felt comfortable in his strong arms. By no means was she crushed, as it had been expected at his powerful body. But everything was so new to the Flowergirl ... unaccustomed. Not bad or wrong ... but strange …

The moments past as she tried to settle her thoughts, but it seemed to be forlorn.

Aerith was the first to break the intimate contact as she gasped for air.  
>Overwhelmed by all these unusual sensations she did the only thing that came into her mind.<br>She fled - leaving behind a totally perplexed Sephiroth.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

For the rest of the day, the two avoided one another. And even when they were still in the same room, Aerith averted her gaze, not wanting to look directly into his eyes. It was clear to him that he had scared her in some way, perhaps she was even ashamed.

Nevertheless, it was normal for him to interpret the signals of a woman and to act accordingly. In addition, she had taken the first step, right? Okay, he had teased her a little bit, but only because he wanted the Flowergirl to finally ... awaken?  
>She was like a delicate bud that had blossomed over night and would soon unfold into her full glory. Oh, how he longed to breathe in her sweet fragrance as deeply as he could.<p>

Also, the dinner was uneventful. Their silence was held until the two finally sat together in the living room. Sephiroth was reading a book while he sipped his third glass of red wine. He usually never drank more than two glasses.  
>Aerith watched his movements from the corner of her eye while she worked at a small piece of embroidery. But at some point she couldn't stand the silence any longer.<p>

"Was it a mistake?"

Sephiroth looked at her directly. The Mako of his eyes shone brightly in the dim light of candles.  
>"What do you mean?"<p>

"I mean our kiss ... Was it wrong of me to kiss you?"

Confused, Sephiroth arched an eyebrow. "You're a grown woman. Completely free in your deeds."

"But ..." Now Aerith was completely perplexed. "You are behaving very strangely now."

"You think I would have distanced myself from you because you kissed me? Oh, Flowergirl, there you're so wrong. After your response I thought I'd give you a little time to collect yourself." Maybe it had been the wrong decision, perhaps it would have been better if he had gone further...

"You mean ...?"

"Of course I did not mind." His grin spoke volumes in this moment. "I've enjoyed it very much by the way." Had she not noticed? Or was her naive mind blocking it out again?

Had she heard correctly? ... Enjoyed?  
>"You want me?" Aerith asked bluntly and somewhat shocked.<p>

Sephiroth was next to her in a blink of an eye and stroked her cheek.  
>"Yes, my oh so pure, naive Flowergirl. I want your innocence." he purred with wicked voice.<p>

Aerith stared into his eyes glowing with pleasure at his touch and almost melted away. But somehow this incredibly masculine charm was too much for the flower child. "General ..."

"Kiss me." he demanded, and he came dangerously close to her face.

"But I can... not do that." Aerith wanted to retreat, but Sephiroth grabbed her wrists, pressing her on the sofa.

Unable to free herself, she struck him with her knee, but the swordsman responded quickly and slid between her slightly opened legs.  
>"Oh, you can. I know that. So," he whispered in her ear and felt a shiver ran down her back. "Kiss me."<p>

Aerith had not expected this. She had been prepared for the fact that Sephiroth would reject her, but now ... The lust in his voice lit a fire in her stomach. Somehow she could not deny that her body ... reacted strangely against so much masculinity.

As the Flowergirl still did not move, Sephiroth grabbed the initiative and expressed his demanding lips on hers. He kissed her mouth with the desperation of a drowning man clinging to a piece of driftwood. Eagerly he bit into her lower lip, so she opened her mouth and moaning, granted his tongue entrance.

Aerith did not know why she suddenly stopped to defend herself. For one, it was probably pointless anyway, on the other hand ... she enjoyed it.  
>Cautious, shy, her tongue was playing with his.<p>

After Sephiroth realized that she no longer denied what he did with her, he let go of her wrists and instead wandered with his fingers over her tender form.

Shortly before she melted away under the passionate kisses, she clung to his long silver strands. "Sephiroth!" she gasped, as he thus began to massage her breasts. Aerith again turned under him, panicked by this contact to an intimate place.

"Hush ... Stay calm ..." he whispered in her ear, breaking the kiss. Then his hand went further down to the point where she had not been touched by any man yet.  
>"Don't struggle. You will love it... I know that."<p>

Before she could protest, his mouth was on hers again. But this time he tenderly licked his tongue over her lips, savoring her.  
>Totally confused by his sudden gentleness, Aerith didn't notice his hand until it was too late.<p>

His fingers lay down on her femininity and drove in a circular motion over it, while he fixed her uncontrolled twitching hips with the pressure of his hand and didn't let her escape.

Completely overwhelmed by this new feeling Aerith coiled groaning beneath him. Oh, she had expected that he had experience, but for this she had not been prepared. The desire he provided with his hand was so intense that she couldn't think about anything else.  
>"Sephiroth!" she moaned in delicious despair, which made him even wilder.<p>

With a deep growl, he buried his teeth in her neck and bit into her skin. He could feel exactly how she screamed in pain, her heartbeat pulsated on his tongue.

Suddenly he found it difficult to hold back the wild beast in him. The fear of hurting Aerith with his unbridled desire grew in him and he went back to her lips, made passionate kisses and continued where he left off.

"Well, you like the little taste of my skills?" he purred in her ear.

Aerith nodded silently, still gasping for air.

"But I'll give you time to accustom yourself to it. We will only go so far as you want. Oh, Aerith, you're so innocent. You have no idea how much I desire you. And what my body wants to do with you. The signals through your Cetra heritage are clear. You want me as much as I want you."  
>He bit lightly in her ear.<br>"You long for something only I can give you. Then _I shall provide_it."

"Sephiroth ..." she tried protest, but he did not give her time.

"Do not fear what awaits you. Give in and I'll lead you to heaven ... " he breathed against her ear and felt exactly as she shuddered.  
>"Just promise me that you do not draw back again. It is time to explore a different world. I'll be your guide and show you the way. We will move slowly, step by step." He added quickly, as she stiffened.<br>"And now ..." he started again about the secret between her thighs. "... you need to calm down first. I'll think up a beautiful path for you, which you will embark now." He got up from her, but not without give a kiss on the forehead. "But now ... let us get some fresh air." '_Otherwise I will go too far ..._'

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Sephiroth:_ I have actually sung in this chapter? I mean, it's undeniable that you have been demoted to just a small sidewalk swallow, but ... ME ... and singing?

_Aerith:_I'm no sidewalk swallow, you idiot.

_Sephiroth:_Such a broad-beaked swallow. Tztztz...

_Aerith:_ Oh, shut up, you... tenor!

_Sephiroth:_You have no idea how the fangirls scream when I say: "How much can you take" or "You look good."

_Aerith:_ You know that the author has an audiobook in mind and is already preparing for this?

_Sephiroth:_ But she won't use our real voices, will she?

_Aerith:_ At the beginning... I think not, nature plays a very huge role in the first chapters... And she lives with wide fields surrounding her to record them. But later? Not sure...

_Sephiroth:_ Sounds like the lazy readers can just listen to youtube soon...

_Aerith:_ Is that so bad? Oh, and by the way. Our author wants to know **what kind of father you would be**. *smiles* I want to know that too.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Vote here on her profile's **poll** (only ff[dot]net members can answer so it's not spammed):_

fanfiction[dot]net/u/1073875/Aerith_Mon_Kishu#

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_For everyone else who is **not logged in, here** are the answers, just write those who fit the best into a not signed **review (no login needed)**:_

1: A father in the strict sense of the word. He only gave his seed. Children = duty/bond/obligation.

2: Trouncing his children. A very strict father.

3: He's a very proud dad. Bursting with pride when finally holding his first offspring.

5: He cherishes his wife (in bed). He loves to have an addition to the family.

4: Wants to keep his children safe. Far away from civilization. Never telling the children about his past.

6: His little daughter calls him "daddy" - and he likes it.

7: Caring becomes overprotective. The 'little' (20 year old) daughter introduces her boyfriend who is instantly slaughtered by Seph.

(You may select more than one answer.)

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

So my questions:

- Seph as father (I will post the result in the next chapter's foreword.) and maybe why you think so.

- audiobook (would you want one?)

- your impression on the chapter

Pls review ^^ (not signed reviews allowed)


	9. An Angel's Grace : adult

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**The Promised Land**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Aerith x Sephiroth**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Thx to Roxas McCartney KeyofDestiny, Michael L Wolfson, Jes Jas Wade, Aerith Winchester, V0id, nato, DarkHeianPrincess, Watermelonnights, ladycordelia17, gunitatsuhiko, Francesco, Lilian Angress and Maxmilium Aticoss. ^^_

_I already answered your questions (if there were any). Here the most important ones:_

_-Aerith is a very forgiving person, as you will see in this chapter ^^ I hope you'll like it (Michael L)_

_-In Chapter 9 Sephiroth will – of course – sire his first child. What else? XD Aerith is fertile at the moment, that's why he can't resist. He can smell that she's ready and his instincts are taking over. (Watermelonnights)_

_-Many many chapters later you will find out that the Planet wanted Aerith and Seph to mate for a special reason. I won't tell more ^^ You have to wait._

_Yes, there's nothing better than Seph's voice XD_

_You were the only one answering to the audiobook thing. I prepare for the first chapters. But the sex stuff... I won't read that XD (ladycordelia17)_

_Thank you for your support. And now, as promised, the next chapter ^^_

_and pls reviews reviews ^^_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Chapter 8: An Angel's Grace**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"There's a place I would like to show you." Sephiroth told her as they sat on the porch one evening. Gradually the cool spring gave way to the light summer breezes, so now it wasn't quite so cold at night.

Aerith, who had admired the slowly setting sun, which cast a red glow on the mountains, turned to him and asked him questioningly.

"What place?"

"That you'll see. Come on." The swordsman stood up and held out his hand to her.

"But it's already evening. In an hour it will be dark." Aerith was confused.

Why he just wanted to take a trip at night?

"Tonight will be a full moon and the sky is cloudless, it would be the best time for that now." He pulled her up and embraced her tenderly. "But do not forget to bring a towel to dry off."

A little confused and curious, she followed his instructions.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

As Aerith came out from behind the bushes, Sephiroth was already in the water.

A towel was lying on the stone beside him, while he leaned against a rock, submerged up to his neck in the water.

When he heard her steps, he opened his eyes. The Mako is shining almost as bright as the full moon above them, which was reflected in the water.

Sephiroth looked at the young woman closely. Apparently she had considered and packed a bikini too. However this handicapped his real plan.

Still, he enjoyed the sight of her female body and made no secret of the fact that he liked what he saw.

Aerith got light goosebumps and decided to hide in the water as quickly as possible.

But even with this privacy, his eyes seemed to pierce her body still.

Sephiroth had closely followed her every move. And he was glad that the water covered his midsection. The rose bikini was decorated with small flowers and bows, which also served to open the piece of fabric. Earlier, he had just been able to suppress the tremor, which would have certainly led to the unveiling of her body. A simple pull on the ribbons would be sufficient in order to uncover her in front of him.

And he began to despise the fabric, because it was blocking the view.

In order not to think about it, he laid his head back and enjoyed the stillness of the forest around him. Only the gentle lapping of the streams could be heard to the song of the nocturnal birds and the rustle of wind in the pine forests around him.

It calmed Sephiroth so far that he was again able to open his eyes. And immediately he regretted this act.

Aerith sat timidly in water, hands wrapped around her upper body. Her nervousness thrilled him and that innocence in her eyes aroused dark desires in him.

But he would hold back.

The flower girl was trying to direct her gaze at the stars, but just to not catch some of which lay hidden beneath the water surface. For some moments she was able to think of something else. She had never seen the sky, as she had lived in Midgar. And also on their travels through Gaia the stars had never shined so bright. It almost seemed like not even the smallest particles could darken her sight, as if she could easily reach out and grab the glittering points.

Interested Aerith tried to identify constellations. Did the Promised Land have the same sky as Gaia? Probably not, because this heaven in each of its wonderful details are not familiar with her curtain to compare.

A shooting star flashed past and she thought about a wish that she had.

Was there ever anything else that she could possibly want? If she was honest, she had now found happiness, for herself she could wish for nothing more, but for others ...

Shortly she looked at the swordsman, who was also deeply in thought. Had he seen the shooting star too? What would he wish for? The pain in his eyes showed clearly that it was something from his past that he wanted to wish away.

And the flower girl hoped that the wish would come true for him.

Sadly, she looked at his longing face. He truly looked like an angel. His features were finely cut and aristocratic almost too beautiful to simply be attractive. The silver strands that fell into his face looking like a strand of stars. His eyes were closed, long lashes firmly pressed together. His pale

skin was flawless.

And his mouth showed her that he squeezed his teeth, as he would fight a pain.

Then he slowly opened his eyes. His drew up his brows, full of regret and despair.

"Do you regret it?" she asked in a low voice, and she was not sure if she had uttered the words aloud. But when he turned his gaze on her, she realized that he had heard her - and understood.

"I do not know." He was honest. "Back then everything seemed to be correct. Necessary. But now ..." The agony, speaking from his eyes, robbed Aerith's breath. He regretted, oh, and how he regretted.

"The past cannot be changed that easily." She sat down and let her arms fall in the water. "But you can shape the future so, as you now think what is correct. You have the choice."

"Aerith, my sin is too great to make only something of it well again. Even if I would try it. I will forever be a prisoner of my own cruel deeds that have caused so much blood that the suffering is unspeakable. What a future I've been there? "

Aerith did not know what to answer. Because all this was true.

But why was he here in the Promised Land? This question she had asked before.

"I think I know the answer now."

Sephiroth looked at her, and his eyes reflected an infinite sorrow again, an immense sadness that came from an almost unbearable burden. He swallowed and inhaled deeply.

"For all the pain you're suffered there has to be something kind too. General, you are a soul that has strayed from the right direction, either intentionally or unintentionally. You have such a big load in all your deeds."

Aerith stood up and walked toward him.

For Sephiroth, it seemed as if an angel of pure light moved towards him. The gentle waves of the water tickled his skin and the closer she got, the desire he had for her also grew, which was certainly inappropriate here, but ...

"You're here because I am too. Because we can only fulfill our wishes together."

Her voice lit a fire in him, which threatened to burn him. Her hopeful smile tore into his icy heart, leaving a gaping wound, which was immediately healed. Hot desire shot through his veins and scorched his loins.

"I can not forgive all your sins, but maybe one of your greatest." Her voice was clear and cleansing. Pictures of Cetra priestesses appeared before his mind's eye. Right now Aerith was as one of them. Able to forgive, to heal, to give life into which had not believed anymore.

And there was so much more. She was like a queen, which he wanted to serve with all his heart.

At that moment she was no longer the shy girl, but a mature woman in full possession of her divine strength. And Sephiroth threatened to drown in her infinite power.

"I forgive you." she whispered with her soft voice. "You have to believe in it. You have to fight for it. I can only send you this spark of hope. But grabbing the anchor, that's what you have to do yourself." Her hand stroked his cheek, telling him to look up. And this command of his queen, he would certainly not turn down.

Her eyes ... ancient and gracious. She was everything he wanted to be, but could not. She was his perfect mirror image. His queen. His light in the darkness. His hope at the moment of pure despair.

"I forgive you, my fallen angel."

Her words were like balm for his battered, broken soul. Cleansing and healing wounds. The desire to fall into her arms like an outcast child came up deep within him. And he was no longer able to suppress it.

Almost frantically he wrapped his arms around her, hugged her slender body, until he was afraid to break her.

She stroked his hair tenderly and whispered soothing words. Everything would be fine as long as she was with him. She would drive out the nightmares, which were corroding his soul and letting the seeds of despair sprout. Aerith would tame this growing garden now - would tame him. Until he could accept himself again as what he was. Until he became what he wanted to be.

Sephiroth had not noticed that his tears had begun to flow until the sobs took his breath away.

Aerith leaned down to him, rocked him back and forth. Everything would be fine. This was the promise she made to him now - and he would have to believe in it firmly. Believe with all his heart in them both.

The fallen angel raised his head and looked deep into her eyes, which now gave him the support he needed, even if he could barely see through the veil of tears.

Without being aware of what he did, he pressed his lips to hers. And it was wonderful to feel the warmth emanating from her. She was his anchor, his queen. His angel.

"I love you." he breathed, and it sounded like a promise he had made from deep inside his soul.

"I want nothing more than you. I need you."

Aerith did not respond. She stood up and walked away a step away from him. Then her delicate fingers reached for the loops, the upper part fell into the water and bared her breasts. Sephiroth could not look away, as she undid also the strings of the last remnants of fabric hiding her beautiful body in front of him.

And now as she stood naked before him, in all her feminine, unearthly beauty, the water droplets looking like tiny crystals on her flawless skin, he almost couldn't stop himself from falling to his knees. She was an angel, so pure, so innocent. And his body craved the feeling that she could give him.

If he was the darkness itself, then she was the light in its purest form, an embodiment of pure innocence and sweetness.

Sephiroth licked his lips and took a step towards her. The waves in the water hit her thigh.

She was ready, but the fear of him as a man came back to life inside her.

Sephiroth noticed this sudden fear and shook his head slightly.

"Do not fear me, my angel. Now fulfill your promise."

Aeris raised her arms and wrapped them around him. Sephiroth buried his face in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent of flowers, the fire in him kindled again. Oh, he would love her. Sephiroth would now give her everything he had.

He would serve her.

Then, he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her with unbridled passion, burning up inside him and inflaming her. He wanted to mold with her desperately through the kiss. He used the power of his body to show her how much he wanted her, with every fiber of his being.

As Aerith finally ended the kiss, and gasped for air, Sephiroth continued on to her neck, his tongue licking over her racing pulse, tenderly biting into her pale skin and coaxed her to moan. That sound he liked so much that he wanted to hear it again.

He covered her left breast with his huge hands, massaging the soft flesh, played with the tip until it was hard.

"Sephiroth!" she gasped, as he put his free arm around her waist and pulled her tightly to him. Then again there was the pleasant tingling sensation that she felt when his maleness was pressed against her belly. It was so big and almost throbbing. A shudder ran through her body as he moved his hips and slid his manhood between her thighs.

He was huge.

"Please, not so fast!" Aeris begged breathlessly, as she perceived the foreign pressure.

The swordsman, however, could hardly restrain his greed and his maleness was ready. Now he would only pick up one of her legs and thrust into her. It made him almost mad as their moisture wetted his burning skin.

He recognized exactly how hot she was already and this only further increased his desire.

But shortly before he lost control, Aerith's cry pushed away his lustful thoughts. He would wait, he would be careful with her, he would indulge her - until she begged him to do it.

And so he parted from her body and placed her on one of the flatter stones, which were only inches below the water surface. Then he looked deep into her eyes widened in fear. His drew regret from his view.

"I apologize. I lost control for a moment." Sephiroth smiled ruefully. "You're just too amazing," he added then, as she still showed no emotion.

"That's okay. You got me just a little scared ... with that ..." Aerith pointed her hand towards his abdomen, where the view was obscured, however, partly by his long silver hair. What she was secretly glad for.

"Let's save that fun for later." he told her with a wicked voice, and then just kissed her forehead. "First we take it slow." Sephiroth cuddled up to her neck and lifted her head again after some time. "May I continue?" asked the swordsman finally, grinning at her timid nod. "I'm careful. Do not worry. If you don't like it or it may become too much for you, just tell me."

/ Although I do not think that there should be too much criticism at my arts .../ he added mentally.

Nevertheless, Aerith was so innocent and ignorant. He would have to get her inexpierienced body used to what he could do. Tonight it would not come to a union. He promised himself now. And Sephiroth hoped that he himself would be able to keep his promise.

Aerith watched as he ran his hand over her shoulders. And when he had arrived at her breasts, she closed her eyes in order to be able to enjoy it even more.

The flower girl gave him her full trust now.

She sighed softly as his hand moved over her belly and he caressed her breasts with his lips.

As Sephiroth's fingers stroked her inner thighs this time, she did not wince.

He was careful, caressing the inside of her legs and slowly worked his way up to her sweet secret. His fingertips brushed repeatedly over her heated flesh until he was sure that he could take the next step.

His maleness should be the first thing she would feel inside her body.

And so he made use of his most sensitive tool.

"Sephiroth!" gasped the young woman startled when suddenly something wet, warm strokedher entrance. She wanted to sit up, but he forbid it by holding her hips with both hands.

For the swordsman, it was a pleasure to finally be able to inhale her feminine fragrance, to taste of the delicate flower at last. A veil of lust crept over his view and he experienced her feminine body even more intensely.

He growled and buried his teeth into the silky skin of her thighs to dampen his sound of ecstasy.

"Fear not. You promised me your full trust. Now you must not break this oath."Sephiroth kissed her again on her most intimate place, earning a loud groan.

Oh yes, she was ready.

The fallen angel began to tease her body now. He wanted to see how long it would take until she screamed for release.

Sephiroth enjoyed every groan, every cry of his name. Yes ... His name sounded wonderful from her lips.

And so he used his tongue, kept changing the type of stimulation, when she was close to fulfillment. Her first orgasm should be something very special. She should experience it so intensely that she craved the feeling that only he could give her.

The moon moved across the night sky as he brought her body to even more unrestrained moaning. As her voice was already hoarse and exhausted, he finally gave her what she craved. He gave her the fulfillment, again and again until she was no longer capable to scream his name, which sounded so wonderful on her lips.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_I don't want to make a joke out of this chapter like the last times, so I write down something else ^^_

_Advertisement in FF7:_

In the universe you see a small sperm-like Meteor swimming towards Gaia with a flagellum instead of his normal glowing tail. It's getting closer to Gaia, you see a Sephiroth, lifting his finger and speaking in a very motivated tone:

**"I never invade a planet without protection."**

A giant condom appears around the Meteor.

**"Use Cosmo Condom."**

Sephiroth holds up a little packet with a Phoenix symbol on it. 'Made in Fort Condom.'

The camera zooms onto Sephiroth's upper body, on his shoulder pauldrons you can see a sticker with:

"SAFER SEPHIROTH"

Pls, review ^^ And if anyone volunteers to **draw that scene** ^^ Pls, contact me on ffdot or facebook.

And pls 'LIKE' my fanpage on facebook:

facebookdotcom pages Aerith-Mon-Kishu 180579835387683 (every space is a backslash)

or just search for Aerith Mon-Kishu. I am posting Cosplay pics from me as Aerith and Sephiroth (Christmas version e.g.) ^^

And R&R ^^ The next chapter is very very long, just sex. I think the word count will be doubled. And I need all motivation I can get ^^


	10. Deflowering a Cetra  part I : adult

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**The Promised Land**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Aerith x Sephiroth**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**_IMPORTANT!  
><em>**

**_I edited the whole chapter so ONLY the REATED M content is left.  
><em>**

_**I stop before they start having REAL SEX, so it should be okay now.**  
><em>

_Finally it happens. __**They will become one.**_

_I have __**sliced the chapter into halves**__ because my beta reader and I haven't finished the rest yet AND because it is simply too long XD My german readers were so __**exhausted after 44 pages**__ that I understood that the longest sex chapter in history cannot be read as one whole thing ^^ XD (Sorry, that length thing was a __**challenge**__ with some friends ^^ They wanted 30 pages XD)_

_Thx to DarkHeianPrincess and V0id for beta reading._

_-.-.-_

_Be sure, it is __**not only**__ thrusting and pumping._

_**There is longing, romance, and soul connecting love ^^**_

_And I want to say that it fills me with so much __**pride and happiness that over 12.000 people**__ have __**read only this story of mine**__ so far ^^ I wanted to upload it as a celebration chapter but it was too late XD_

_-.-.-_

_And there is someone that I want to thank for __**inspiring meKateTheGreat**__ and her songs to which I was listening to while writing it._

_Especially „Aerith Theme", „Rose of May", „Beyond the Shards", „The Place I'll Return To Someday"and „I'll Follow You into the Dark"._

_I've used these songs to concentrate on the birth chapters too and I hope it does not scare her XD_

_-.-.-_

_So, all in all:_

_I proudly present the longest chapter in my story (both parts double my word count ^^)_

_Have fun with the __**Sex God Sephiroth**_

_-.-.-_

_**Pls, review ^^ Especially when you found a mistake!**__ It is all my pride and I want it to be perfect ^^ (Just open the "review window" and put in everything you see while reading ^^ Remembering is impossible XD)_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Chapter 9: Deflowering a Cetra - part I - rated M version (much shorter)  
><strong>

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

This night was the night. Aerith would lose her virginity to Sephiroth, a man who without batting an eyelash had recently impaled her on his sword.

Now he would impale her again, only this time it would be with another weapon, the weapon of a man. And it would be done in mutual consent.  
>Aerith was sure that Sephiroth would treat her virginal body with the greatest caution. Nevertheless, this knowledge could not drive out the fear of the pain that awaited her.<br>The young woman had seen how well this man was armed. And that combined with his well-toned body...Aerith harbored no doubt that it could be a very long night.

Nervously, she neatly draped her silk nightgown around herself.  
>She wanted to please Sephiroth; her body <em>should<em> please him...just as his pleased her.  
>The thin white cloth of her gown hid the minute view of her lace panties, which too, were virginal white. Herhair elaborately coiffed didn't really suit her. Everything about her had to be downright screaming virgin.<p>

That day at noon, she still wanted to make sure that he really took her in the evening. That he was so consumed by her, as _she_ was since her experience in the lake.  
>But now she was afraid of the lover he would be tonight.<p>

* * *

><p>Sephiroth splashed some water on his face, wiped it off, and looked in the mirror again. The lecherous grin that looked back at him as was now clearer than ever. This expression he had never had in his eyes. Never before had the Mako in them blazed with such overwhelming desire.<p>

His grin, which unusually reached his eyes, was like the gaze of a cat that was sure of its prey and was now moving stealthily to ambush its victim. In this case, the prey waited for Sephiroth in the next room, anticipating his proud manhood to tear away her innocence and purity. He immediately felt uncomfortable at the bulge of his leather pants, the proof of his eagerness to fulfill his intent. The unique moment when he would break through her barrier, in which her skin would close for the first time around his manhood, until he received his long-awaited salvation.

Sephiroth attempted to hide his lust for her delicate and pure body, trying to put on a mask, but he did not succeed. The silver-haired man was not sure if Aerith, full of fear, would leave as soon as their eyes met. She was like an innocent lamb that was waiting for a big party, unaware that it was the sacrifice itself. But no, he would not deal with it. Certainly not.  
>Sephiroth would give her everything he had. And he had a lot to offer. She would beg for his cock until he was finished with her. Aerith would drown in the pleasure in which he drowned her.<p>

* * *

><p>But as soon as he stepped through the door, every good intention vanished as if it never was. Her nervous figure in that translucent nightgown, with such innocent and yet expectant eyes, aroused in him an unexpected lust. It was almost as if once again his dark side took possession of him, when his mother would command him to take this woman ruthlessly until there was nothing pure left in her. But this time it was his own inner voice that drove him wild and he could not deny himself this chance.<p>

He took a step toward her and immediately felt how unbearably tight his pants were.  
>Concealing his discomfort, he welcomed her gently and smiled. Irritated, he noted that, instead of giving a reply, she recoiled. Sephiroth cursed himself for his lustful gaze and sat down in the big chair at the table to distract him for a moment. He took the wine bottle in his hand, which she had placed there prior, and looked at the label; an excellent vintage, which she had bought earlier that day.<p>

When he heard a rustling, he turned his gaze back on the bed and nearly whined.  
>Aerith had sat so that her left arm covered her breasts and the knees hid her femininity. It made him almost mad.<p>

"Sephiroth ..."

How his name was aspirated made him wince. What would it be like if she moaned his name loud and full of lusty, unbridled screaming?  
>The very idea was too much for him. Now he had only two options: Either he seized his chance and showed her what kind of man he was in bed; or he left the room and thus spared her chastity, which he had not earned on such thoughts.<p>

He looked at his hands, in which were still clasping the wine bottle. He was glad that he couldn't see his arousal in his pants due to the bottle obscuring his view. Sweat glistened on his bare arms, and already his muscular chest rose and fell rapidly with excitement.  
>What should he do? Such a pure creature as Aerith did not deserve to be tainted by her own murderer.<p>

"Do you want to open the wine or not?" Her challenging voice echoed in his ear.

Confused, he looked back to the bed. Aerith had jumped over her shadow and looked at him now with a mischievous grin. However, she still glistened with apprehension; something expected of such an inexperienced woman.

"Certainly." Sephiroth uncorked the bottle and poured out the deep red liquid. When the wine filled the crystal glass, his chaotic heartbeat steadied. It was a familiar sight, of which he promised relaxation. The light of the candles fell through the red liquid and tossed a beautiful play of colors on the dark wooden table.

Then he walked slowly toward the bed, with his leather pants still constricting him. Even though his chest was bare, he felt so hot.  
>As he sat on the edge of the bed, he finally dared to look at her. His gaze wandered from her toes on her slender legs to her shapely hips and narrow waist. His eyes lingered there briefly, hesitating before continuing upward. Then he collected himself and looked at her breasts, which in the fine fabric looked particularly alluring. Panicked, he stifled a gasp and tried to find comfortable position to sit. He put one leg bent onto the sheet; the other he laid out flat, so that his maleness had more space.<p>

Then he felt ready to look her in the eye.  
>"Aerith ..." While his lips formed the letters, his voice was barely audible. She was beautiful, her eyes full of expectation ... so full of ... trust ... and love ...<br>Sephiroth's conscience warred with him. A part of him wanted to protect her purity from himself, whilst the other side was already imagining things that would distort that angelic face with delight.

"Thank you." Aerith took the glass from his outstretched hand and raised it as if to present a toast. "On this night?" She needed to know if he was ready to handle her undefiled body with the utmost care.

Sephiroth was not able to stir himself. His eyes were sunk deep into hers. They had the green color of the nature of the planet. Ethereal and so full of life...

* * *

><p>Aerith could not help but drown in his glowing Mako eyes. It was as strong as the lifeblood of the planet, filling his veins and giving him power she could only dream of... force that he would use to thrust into her. Aerith shivered slightly at the thought. She realized what he was trying to hide. The bulge in his pants looked threatening to her. However, she swallowed her doubts. She wanted to show him that she was ready for him, that she was no longer a child, but the woman her body appeared to be.<p>

Sephiroth had meanwhile collected himself. He had to answer, otherwise it would be a rejection, and he may never again get the chance.

"On this night." He then said with a lustful grin that made the blood in her veins freeze while at the same time igniting a blazing inferno of desire in her core.

Somewhat uncertain, Aerith lifted the glass and then looked at the liquid therein. But before she could put it to her lips, Sephiroth held her hand tightly, put aside her glass and looked at her with a mischievous grin that sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. He took a slow sip of his wine and leaned over her. Instinctively, Aerith sank into the pillows beneath her.  
>Sephiroth then sealed her mouth with his. And when they both opened their lips, the sweet, heavy liquid flowed on her tongue. When Sephiroth finally broke the kiss, Aerith swallowed down the wine and then savored the full aftertaste. While the warmth spread throughout her body, she licked her lips to luxuriate in the remaining flavor.<p>

Sephiroth had to avert his eyes from her face. Unconsciously, they just made him even hotter ... He had to restrain himself. Oh, it would cost all his self-control, to treat her gently. To distract himself, he put the glass to his lips again.

After drinking the first sip on his own, he immediately felt like the extreme pressure in his pants was a little weaker and he relaxed. Thus, the sex would be more than just a few minutes of painful pleasure.  
>When he again saw Aerith's eyes, she had already emptied half of her glass. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her eyes looked dreamy.<p>

Hoping to drink a little courage, he did the same, but then put the half-filled glasses on the bedside table. The last thing Sephiroth wanted was to experience her first time intoxicated with alcohol, and not, as he preferred, intoxicated with love and lust.  
>When they were finished with the first round, he would prepare her with the rest of the wine and hungry kisses for the next.<br>When he heard the clink of glasses when resting them on the table, he only became aware that he was trembling with tension. Desperate, he forced himself to relax, and gave his hands something to do.  
>If he already shuddered in pleasure, then it was only fair that they also did this.<p>

When their eyes met again, ideas were aroused in him, which were quickly linked to a plan, as he again looked at her thin clothes.  
>And he would follow this plan with meticulous precision. He would play with her.<p>

* * *

><p>Aerith did not know what to think of his gaze. Sephiroth gazed at her as he was about to descend upon her. Nervously, the young woman hid her body, but the silver-haired man shook his head, and grinning, pushed her arm to the side.<p>

"Why so shy? I've already seen it all. And there is no reason to be ashamed." He spoke with a velvety voice, as he once again embedded her body on the pillow and his fingers gently stroked her cheek. He ran his hand under her chin and held her head in position, as he lowered his lips to hers.

Aerith enjoyed it, to feel his skin on hers and closed his eyes as he came closer to her face.  
>She had expected a kiss full of passion and hunger, but Sephiroth surprised her with his gentleness. The kiss was slow, deliberate, and tender. It was not a greedy kiss or a clenching of the unbridled advance of the tongue. This kiss was a foretaste of what he would later do with her whole body. The tentative teasing of his tongue was like the penetration of a male pounding into a virgin body.<br>Aerith moaned at the thought, leaning into the kiss and wrapping her left arm around Sephiroth to press him even closer to her body. This seemed to surprise him, because he remained briefly before kissing her intimately with a grin.  
>As his body, half bent over her, pushed closer to her right side, he avoided to push his erection against her thigh. That would be too much for him at the moment.<p>

But Aerith seemed to think otherwise. Before he could react, she ran her fingers around his rock hard torso, down to his leather pants. The flesh of his tenderness was being squeezed so hard and was soon to be released in happy anticipation. However, before, Aerith could stroke his entire length down; Sephiroth had grabbed her hand and pressed it with the other above her head. Then he slid between her legs and growled darkly, "Be careful, Flower girl...if you tease me too much...I cannot guarantee that you survive this night..."  
>To prove his point, he pressed his pulsating member against her belly and moaned loudly as his strong desire threatened his boundaries.<p>

Aerith felt totally helpless beneath his weight bearing down on her.  
>For a moment she lost control of herself and clung to his muscular shoulders.<p>

In response, Sephiroth pressed his lips to her to stifle her groan in a passionate kiss. He ran his hand through Aerith's silky hair and secured her head.  
>Then he slipped further down, eliciting a growl in her throat, licking tenderly over her delicate skin. Sephiroth breathed in her sweet floral scent, which further strengthened his blazing desire.<p>

Without being able to stop himself, he pushed the filmy nightgown up and pulled it over her shoulder. Then, he attacked her bare belly and felt the goose bumps that formed there, which were certainly not from the cold. With his tongue, he caressed her navel, enjoying her sharp intake of air.

Finally he sent a trail of kisses down to her sex, immediately recognizing the moisture. He inhaled her scent and growled with desire. Oh, how he longed to see the body of this woman, this innocent little Cetra, who offered herself to him so willingly.  
>Sephiroth would reveal his talent for lovemaking, and show her how wonderful life beyond virginity could be.<br>His hunger for her was unsurpassed. This sweet little Cetra should belong to him and him alone.

Playfully, he moved his finger along her entrance, teasing her with his thumb. He extracted a groan from her as she looked down where he caressed her flower, a grin spreading across his lips.

Blood tinted Aerith's cheeks with a rosy hue, though not from shame. She was willing to accept what Sephiroth offered. Oh, and what he had to offer. His fingers were so tender and ignited with their softness a fire between her legs, which threatened to burn her.

The Dark Angel took his time teasing her entrance without penetrating. Moisture coated his fingers and his mouth curled in a lustful grin. Inexperienced women like Aerith were overwhelmed ever so fast, by what he could offer.  
>Actually, he had promised himself that his maleness should be the first thing she felt inside her, but in the face of present circumstances ... Aerith had to be prepared for his size slowly, step by step.<br>He gently pushed his middle finger and immediately felt her flinch. It might feel strange for her, but her lusty gasp left no doubt that she liked it. Her entrance twitched expectantly around him and her hips moved in circles with his hand.  
>In reply, he bent his fingers and looked for the point to which he was able to steal her mind. Sephiroth wanted to avoid having to perform quick thrusts, as it could otherwise destroy her innocence too early.<p>

Sephiroth was enjoying the tightness around his finger and wondered what bliss it would cause him, when he sank his manhood deep within her.  
>Just thinking about it made his maleness throb with desire.<p>

Within seconds, Sephiroth had figured out how he brought her body to melt under his touch. She was like butter in his hand. So inexperienced...so innocent.  
>His movements brought forth another moan from Aerith's throat, caressing her again until she could feel nothing but his fingers, sending her up in flames.<br>Sephiroth knew when to stop the stimulation, to change the rhythm. And so he left his sweetheart in a devilishly sweet suspense, never far enough to reach to the sky.

Oh, his little angel was beautiful, so feminine, so rankly. He could almost taste her fertility. The previously suppressed animal in him wanted to fill her tender body with his seed, and prove his manhood with an act of procreation. The darkness in him was so tempting, full of pride over a new life growing within her. Life he had created himself. The heir of the legendary General Sephiroth.  
>This thought made the beast growl lustfully.<p>

"Please!" Aerith cried tortured, as the sound of her blood pulsed in her ears.

"Please what?" he asked with a dark, velvety laugh, while his fingers were playing incessantly on her gender.

"Take me. Sephiroth, I beg you, I want to feel you at last." Aerith could not help but to beg. Her body instinctively knew his maleness and his ability to fill her entrance were exactly what she needed, what she truly craved.

"I will grant you your wish," he finally spoke with a wicked voice.  
>Sephiroth was secretly glad that his turn had finally come.<p>

* * *

><p>Okay, this is the end of the rated M version. The rest is MA<p>

Look at my account on adultfanfictionet (Just type in "The Promised Land" "adulfanfiction" "Mon-Kishu" in google and you should be able to find it.

I won't post a direct link. But I am sure that everyone is able to search.

Have fun. There is a whole lot more to come. ^^


	11. Deflowering a Cetra  part II

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**The Promised Land**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Aerith x Sephiroth**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Thx to DarkHeianPrincess and Antali Janerun for beta reading ^^_

_I have decided that __too much sex is too boring__ so I've read my story again and thought about some funny scenes __Sephiroth could suffer through__._

_Maybe listen to "Renaissance Fair" from Blackmore's Night for the fair part. ^^_

_I checked the chapter once more to look if it is really rated MA.  
><em>

**_EDIT: I changed the last paragraphs now. They were not MA I think but I still deleted them.  
><em>**

_**Just on case and to be sure.**  
><em>

_-.-.-_

__If you read this chapter, please take a moment to post a review. They are a writer's lifeblood, so share the love. Thank you very much!__

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Chapter 9: Deflowering a Cetra - part II**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

The General would always remember the moment when he and Aerith went shopping for vegetables.

"Shall I give you a bag or would you like to put it in your basket?" The shopkeeper asked, pointing to the mesh basket Sephiroth had in his hand. No matter how strange he may look, Sephiroth would never allow his angel to dirty her hands with a task so mundane as carrying groceries.

"It should fit," Aerith said gently and brought a smile to the shopkeeper's face. The relationship between the Flowergirl and the General was no secret, and the man was sincerely happy for them.

"I wanted to say that I wish you both the best luck," The man added honestly, though his voice was sparked with mischief.  
>His sentiment was pure, though he did wonder about the absurdity of their circumstances.<p>

Sephiroth could feel his cheeks flush red as Aerith politely thanked the shopkeeper, all the while trying to suppress a laugh.

"As strange as it may sound, you really are a beautiful couple. It's almost as though you were meant to be together." He explained politely, trying to choose the right words.

The man thought for a moment, though left his next question unasked as it would only further invade their privacy. He had wanted to ask them if children were included in their hopes for the future. But, were the people here really able to beget 'living' children? The young people who were running around here, all died at that age. He had heard of a couple in a remote village that had a girl together. Still, it seemed a bit unlikely ...  
>Why should the 'dead' bring life into the world? But if it was their wish, why should it not come true? The Promised Land was shrouded in mystery, even for the old shopkeeper, who had come there as a young boy.<br>There were no contraceptives like there were on Gaia, so perhaps it was possible for couples to beget children after all.

But Sephiroth and Aerith were already too far away for the old man to ask any more questions.  
>Nevertheless, he hoped for the best of luck for them, that their wishes would come true, no matter whether they perceived it consciously or not.<p>

"I'm glad he was able to build up his business again, after his stand collapsed that day," Aerith said with her angelic voice and looked around for the shop where one of her bouquets of flowers adorned the counter. As thanks, the nice lady offered them a basket of her sweetest fruit.

Sephiroth focused very little on what Aerith was saying, and more on how her lips expressed the words. His desire for her dominated him still, and he looked forward what he had in store for her later that evening. He really loved that woman. Again and again he thought of a new game, to which they would give themselves completely.  
>Though the village was a few hundred yards away, Sephiroth was certain that some of the inhabitants knew what was going on during every night - and every day. He couldn't help but wonder what the villagers thought about their relationship.<br>Good thing that there weren't too many kids jumping around ...Kids?

But the thought quickly dissolved and was forgotten as a sharp object hit him right between the legs.  
>He wanted to exhale a battle cry and slice the brutal attacker into pieces with Masamune.<p>

The sword was already resting in his hand when he realized that it was a little girl who had been running around the street. The object that had struck him was a windmill that she probably wanted to make work with fast movements.

With wide eyes she looked at him. For a brief moment, her face was ridden with true fear. But as she saw his blade gleaming the sunlight, the fear quickly morphed into fascination.

"Wow, you have a long sword."

Sephiroth had to stifle a laugh and lifted Masamune away so that it posed no threat to the child.

Admiringly, she inspected the blade and chuckled softly. "I want to raise such a huge thing too in the future. Then I would be the strongest in the village."

Aerith smiled and knelt down at the girl. "Maybe you'll become a very great fighter and defend your loved ones one day."

Sephiroth could feel tears formed in his eyes and wondered why ...

"Yes!" The girl cried out and ran off to find her mother.

He felt that he knew the girl from somewhere...

"Mom, the flower lady said that I may be a very great warrior who defends the village."

The young mother approached them cautiously, eying Sephiroth.  
>"There's no need for a warrior in this place, my darling."<br>She then saw Aerith next to him and smiled as the young woman nodded to her.  
>"But maybe some day we will need a strong woman who may establish order. A woman who knows what is right and can recognize the good."<p>

Now Sephiroth recognized the little family.  
>It was the girl, who...<p>

"I still think that your hair is beautiful." The child said clearly.

Aerith had to stifle a laugh.

"Really," she said as she stared at the confused swordsman.

Sephiroth felt Aerith grabbing his arm and pulling him close.  
>"You see, the people understand. Now they can see the light in you. Believe me, there is good in you. Otherwise you wouldn't have hesitated to ..."<br>She didn't continue.

As she fell silent, Sephiroth suddenly wondered how he once was able to do something so atrocious. It almost seemed like a bad dream now, but as the same time he remembered every evil deed as if he'd just committed them. He felt the guilt throbbing in his heart. Perhaps there was good in him, just like she said, otherwise, he'd not feel as he did.  
>"Goodbye, little fighter." Had he just said that?<br>Oh, it ... really didn't matter. He was happy with it. At least, that's what his relieved mind told him.

"Come, let us go home. I'm hungry..." Aerith said, the lustful tone lacing her soft voice hinted to Sephiroth that it was not their dinner she hungered for.

He'd probably better not to contradict her.

* * *

><p>After their love making, Sephiroth stroked Aerith's velvety skin as they lie awake together. He had truly begun to idolize this woman.<p>

"Are you happy?" Aerith asked in a gentle voice, which made the blood in his veins pulse with lust.

"More than you can ever imagine." He purred as his fingers stroked slowly through her silky hair. He turned his gaze to the ceiling.  
>"So is this what you get, in the Promised Land? True love?"<br>Meanwhile, he found that one word incredibly easy - as it had always been part of himself.

"Everyone has their own idea of heaven," she whispered tenderly, caressing his muscular chest.

"Just seems odd ... In my life as a soldier I had never dreamed about tieing a woman to me and loving her. Let alone during my time as I was mentally disturbed," he chuckled.

"The Promised Land simply recognizes the needs of a person and leads them on the right track." Her gentle hand stroked his neck.

"I never wished for it."

"Never wished for it _conciously_," she added.

"Just odd ..." he repeated, adding after a pause: "Did you ever think you'd climb into bed with your own murderer?"

"Sexual pleasure in itself was then still far from me," she confessed.  
>"But Cetras are not a vindictive people by nature."<p>

Vindictive ... how trivial that sounded.  
>Aerith was one of the humans who possessed an incredible amount of forgiveness.<p>

There was certainly no woman like her in eons...  
>So tender, so caring, so gentle ...<p>

"It's still strange. Did you ever imagine that we would now lie together, wrapped tightly, after we made love for hours?" He hooked on. The swordsman had to understand why she let him in her heart, why she had ever tolerated the contact.

"Well ... To outsiders, and perhaps even people who know us, ... it may sound absurd. But I've always seen the good in people. No one is so because nature requires it. The upbringing makes up a large part. "

"The fact that I have a psychopathic professor and an alien as parents probably doesn't make it any easier," he chuckled.

Aerith suddenly felt fragments of memories crept into her mind, but she could not hold it. It was almost as if something blocked the memory out.  
>However, she could give him an answer.<br>"I'm sure you would have become a completely different person if those events in your past never happened."

"If my parents had been different ..." he completed it.

"Yes. But you would never have become the person I now love so much. Perhaps we would never have met each other. Everything has a reason, Sephiroth. And you will certainly understand soon."

"The seamstress owes me a favor," Aerith informed him the next morning at the breakfast table.  
>"I thought we could go and you get something new to wear."<p>

Sephiroth looked at her cluelessly and then realized what she intended.  
>"I thought that you would like my leather pants," he purred, not without ulterior motives.<p>

Aerith shook her head and chuckled. "Of course the Great Sephiroth in leather is an extremely ... erotic sight," her cheeks flushed. "But I thought you'd also like something comfortable with which you can ... loll around?"

"The great General Sephiroth is not 'lolling' around, my little Flowergirl."

The young woman stood up and sat down gracefully on his hip. Her fingers went tenderly over his bare chest and her lips caressed his neck. Then she purred softly in his ear. "There are certainly times when you like to have some more ... space down there, or am I wrong?" In order to confirm her argument she rubbed her hips against him until he was once more throbbing with desire.

Sephiroth groaned in frustration. Could this woman really think about nothing else? Well, he would give her whatever she wanted. He would give himself completely to her. Even though...  
>"But please, no colors. Only black."<p>

"Well, good that we came to terms."  
>Her smile was so innocent as she pulled her dress up.<p>

"And you really do not want colors? The green here looks a very nice and suits your eyes." Aerith said as she waited outside the cab for him.

Sephiroth gave a tired sigh, and stepped outside. Why did this woman not understand that he did not want any colors? He had always worn black, as long as he could remember. The only other colour was the silver of his armor.  
>"I do not think it would be me." He tried to say the least, while he composed his features and studied the cloth. When he didn't get out if there in the next several minutes he would go mad.<br>At best, he should now choose something, and to show that he was not too obnoxious, advertise it in front of his girl and then go with this piece – never wearing it.

"So, did the Gentleman already find something?" Asked the shop owner and directed the question more at her than him.

"Not yet. He insists on his Goth clothing."

"So if the color black is so much at heart, then I would have perhaps one or two things for him. I don't do stuff like that often, because noone asks for it, but..."  
>And then the lady disappeared in the stockroom.<p>

Sephiroth looked around uncomfortably and hoped that no more customers would enter the shop. It almost seemed as if half the village gathered here to watch as he went through hell.  
>How much he did for this woman ...<p>

But when she was good to him tonight, he would even wear the pink shirt.

"Here, how about this? A shirt that is sure to please your lady and a pair of comfortable pants made of cotton. "  
>The shopkeeper handed him a bundle, without first showing it to him and pushed him back into the fitting room.<p>

Frustrated Sephiroth did as he was told, while the two women talked.

"When the pants would be too short, I could change something again. Or maybe he has more problems with the ... expanse?" This question was so clear that even Aerith understood and giggled.

When Sephiroth heard the bystanders laughing quietly, he would prefer to sink into the ground. Perhaps he might just stay here in this cabin until they were all gone. Once, he would have slashed down all these people with Masamune without batting an eyelash. But now he knew they weren't serious. It was a little fun ... But it did not necessarily improve his mood, because this time, _he_was the victim. Karma...left a lot to be desired.

When he had got rid of the ugly top he grabbed the shirt and lifted it.  
>It looked nice, for sure. But whether it would suit him, was another matter.<br>He quickly donned the black silk fabric and closed the buttons.  
>He risked a glance in the mirror and was impressed.<p>

He had never been a friend of shirts, they were always too formal for him.  
>But this ...<br>No doubt, Aerith wouldn't let him out of bed for a few hours. Just thinking about it already showed an effect.

To not entirely show the bystanders his ... proportions, he put on even the black pants and was amazed at how well they fit.

Then he went out and did not know what to make of it, as all the present ones stared at him with looks he could not decipher.

Aerith was the first person who spoke.  
>"Oh, Sephiroth, you look simply incredible." She hardly dared to go towards him. Her eyes were glassy and dreamy. Yes, it definitely not missed its effect on her.<br>He looked incredibly elegant and almost aristocratic. A bit dark, for sure, but just how fine the material was pressed to his muscular body ...

"At last, no more torture-clothes," someone whispered in the background.  
>"Looks good on him."<p>

"The girl is really lucky to be with him." It seemed to please the bystanders as compliments flooded from their mouths.

"I can also make this shirt again in white. This will certainly showcase your silver hair." said the saleswoman and scurried around him, taking his measurements, nodding in agreement.

Sephiroth was just happy to have found something that even his beloved liked and wanted nothing more than to leave the store.

But then he saw something lewd in his eye and grinned. If she tried it on, he did not know if he could hold back until they were at home and had a little privacy.

Most onlookers had now gone outside in the knowledge that the show was over now.

"I will leave it on," said Sephiroth, as he walked purposefully toward one of the clothes racks.

Aerith just watched him, intrigued.  
>The shopkeeper apparently suspected what Sephiroth had seen, the dress she'd made especially for the Flowergirl. With a smile, she slipped silently into the back, however she'd wondered as to why Aerith hadn't eyed it yet. But the General did that part for her.<p>

"What would you think about trying this one while I watch?" Sephiroth suggested calmly, though his voice was lightened with a playful tone.

Aerith looked at that breath of nothing and then grinned mischievously.  
>"Only if I can help you unbutton the shirt."<p>

He had nothing to oppose.

* * *

><p>Aerith had the thought that a man would usually not do something like that, but here she had the evidence to the contrary.<p>

Sephiroth sat cross-legged behind her, while his fingers skillfully wove the various strands of an intricate braid. Well, it was certainly obvious that someone with such long hair was taught braiding to a certain degree, but what the General did to her usually stubborn hair looked like a masterpiece.

"I still do not understand how you can do something like this," she murmured softly, almost shocked that in spite of careful handling he produced a solid braid.

She could almost hear his smile.  
>"Oh, you know. Everything I do is a masterstroke."<p>

/You are a god,/ Aerith thought to herself, while she still felt the languorous pulsing between her legs, even though they had done it in the bathtub some minutes ago.  
>But of course she would not feed his ego further. It already was bursting at the seams ...<br>"I am very excited to see how the festival is." She said instead.

"I have never attended such festivities. I once was in Kalm in transit I had seen something of the preparations."  
>He made sure that some curls were free and fell gracefully in her face.<p>

"They celebrate the rising of the seeds in the fields. One of the farmers said it would be a very good harvest this year. They had sown much, and the ground would certainly bear much fruit. "

"Do you think there is crop failure here in the Promised Land?" He asked, and guessed the answer already. Nevertheless, he enjoyed it, to talk to her about even the most trivial things. It would distract her from the lust for him he was sure he could not still in the next half an hour.  
>The countless intimacies showed their effect gradually, however, was the desire sharper than ever before. Only ... the edge of their hunger was somewhat taken off, so the two savored more and indulged themselves completely.<p>

Aerith had also found her limits, though she kept trying to overcome them. But since Sephiroth had admitted her to play the active part sometimes, she realized how much effort was behind it.  
>Now they lived out their sexuality in a healthy measure, they would not break physically. In the end, Sephiroth only wanted the best for his little Angel.<p>

It was really too good to be true ...  
>But this was heaven. They both finally had the chance to get and give what they had always dreamed of - even if unconsciously.<br>Sephiroth wondered if it could be even more wonderful.  
>The women with whom he had performed the act on Gaia - more of pure utility than from anything else - had never seen more than a beautiful, powerful man they could use for their purposes. But Aerith here, she had nothing of the sort in mind. She was so kind, that her mind never considered using others for her own success. She was affectionate, loving, and that Ancient power in her was giving their loveplay the final touch.<br>There were moments when they looked at each other and linked to a very different and much higher level. Aerith could recognize the man in him, and literally merge with him.

At the beginning he had believed he had taken her purity and innocence, but instead ... it was the other way around. She had taken away his sins, his guilt. Her immaculateness, her light has now become a part of him. And with each passing day it shone brighter than ever.

Sephiroth had not really noticed that the braid was already finished when her hair was too short and he bound it together with a ribbon.

"Done," he said, clearing his throat. Then he took a small hand mirror and held it out to her.

He could just read the admiration in her face.  
>"Oh, Sephiroth. This is so beautiful!" She beamed brightly at him through the mirror.<p>

"_You _are beautiful, my angel." His voice was velvety. Such comments seemed to roll smoothly from his tongue.

Aerith giggled softly and stood up.  
>The white dress she had just drawn could easily pass as a simple wedding dress. The cut of the gown and the corseted waist accentuated her feminine form.<p>

He had a feeling that her breast size had increased somehow.

The intricately embroidered skirt emerged from the hip in an almost floor-length hem, the many layers of very thin silk slightly revealed her legs.  
>The white shoes, despite the small heels, would not interfere while dancing.<p>

Sephiroth resisted the urge to lift the cloth and bury his head between her pale thighs.

"And what do you have planned for yourself now, anyway?" Aerith said as she grabbed a few things in her bag.

"You will see." With a charming smile, he had disappeared into the bedroom.

Aerith knew that he had gone to the seamstress this morning.  
>Apparently he liked the clothes there, although he had struggled so much at the beginning to take off his coat for a few hours of the day.<p>

Aerith patiently waited and checked again the rouge on her cheeks, as Sephiroth stepped out the door.

_This_ was _not _what she had expected.

He looked like a medieval nobleman. The knee high boots made of comfortable black leather, close-fitting trousers of black cloth with silver embroidery on the outer thigh. The shirt in cream underlined his light skin, the long sleeves with narrow cuffs looked like they were out of a fairy tale and the black vest with the same delicate emboirdered patterns shimmered in the candlelight.  
>It fascinated her, now that he apparently had no more revulsion against the ruffles. He still looked... straight – of course. It only pointed out the noble in him and fitted to the charming, if somewhat ... lascivious gaze.<br>His hair, he had left flowing down in his regular style, shined as beautifully as any accessory he added.

The black hat with ... a shiny feather that resembled that of a raven, but much ... softer and longer.

He looked almost like the dark hero from one of the novels that her foster mother had read to her as a child.

But damn it. He looked good!  
>The shirt was unbuttoned to a part, so she could guess his toned chest, and his pants showed her clearly what sort of beast was waiting for her tonight.<p>

"So, how do I look?" asked Sephiroth, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Amazing ..." Then Aerith managed to close her mouth again and grinned at him.

"I also want to try it on!" The child inside her was screaming for this privilege.

Sephiroth chuckled to himself. Walking past the shop, he had known that the hat would please her. He himself thougth about the compilation as extremely ... appropriate. Even if it did not meet his typical style.  
>"Tonight you may. I will not ruin your hair. "<br>Oh, what a lousy excuse ... He knew this himself, but he also knew that she would be even more excited by doing so on their night together.  
>The hat would certainly fit to her too. It had his feminine side, which also underlined Sephiroth's unusual beauty.<p>

"But now let us go. Otherwise we'll be late. "

Then Aerith nodded in agreement and reached for his arm to walk hand in hand with him to the village.

* * *

><p>The crowd was staring at the couple as they walked down the street.<br>Sephiroth was no longer bothered by their looks; they were friendly and full of admiration. Yes, they really were the perfect picture of a loving couple.  
>Each of them alone was a beauty, but together ...<p>

Sephiroth proudly escorted her from booth to booth and was delighted when she found something she liked. A toy that projected interesting images, depending on how you arranged it, a small bag filled with fascinating little things and then the booths where one can win these ingenious toys.  
>Of course, Sephiroth did take the chance to represent that he was a master in the shooting games, so that Aerith was already holding the third plushie in her hand. She was very happy when she got a plush Baby-Chocobo and asked the owner wondering, if those animals were also present in the Promised Land.<br>But unfortunately he had to confess that he only heard stories from hikers about them.

Were chocobos such happy animals that they did not find their way to the Promised Land and immediately returned to the Lifestream? Aerith could imagine this very well.

Sephiroth found out with a shudder, that at these festivals every year a couple was chosen which representatively lead the other festivities until harvest.  
>He knew it from more ... <em>backwater<em> villages of Gaia.  
>It was most times a newly married couple, who then followed the course of the year and also joining sowing and conception, maturation and harvest. Which, of course, didn't take the two very active lovers long to do.<br>And he had a pretty bad feeling, that...

"Look! Over there is a game where you strike a hammer to make the bell ring." Aerith interrupted his thoughts before they could take him on a course which, maybe, could have opened his eyes.

"This is called 'High Striker', sweetheart." He said softly, wondering how much he had to reduce his strength so he wouldn't destroy it.

"Are you trying it?"

Who could say no to those wonderful, pleading eyes?

Sephiroth raised the hammer, effortlessly, with one hand while the man next to the booth looked on anxiously. "Don't worry," whispered the General.

Then Sephiroth pounded the hammer down onto the plate, sending the metal ball soaring up the shaft toward the bell with a vengence. It rang out loud before decending, and they were pleased to see that it did not bear the bell from its moorings.

Aerith jumped joyfully, as if she had not expected something like that. Or perhaps she had to bet that he would surpass his target by miles, but it didn't matter.

"And now I want to dance!"

Sephiroth closed his eyes thoughfully. When was the last time he had danced on a formal occasion at Shinra? Sephiroth couldn't remember. He also did not believe that the movements were the same here.  
>Undecided, he eyed at the other dancers as they marched slowly toward the podium.<br>Folk music was playing and everyone seemed to dance randomly, as it came to their minds, casual, full of joy of the dance and not really as what it represented. Sometimes they moved as a group, and changed their partners, laughing.  
>Oh, he would never give Aerith away. He would fight for her, that was certain.<p>

Within half a minute he had analyzed the style as far as to have a rough idea of the steps and finally dared to try it with the next song.

Aerith smiled happily as he put his hand around her waist and entangling the other with hers. Again and again he let go of her waist and helped her with a quick spin.  
>Oh, it was a true pleasure to dance with her. She was like a butterfly, which glided breathtakingly over the wooden planks. Her hair bounced as happily as her ...<br>Damn. Had the corset slipped so far down or did gravity suddenly stop working?  
>Oh, he had no objection as long as her breasts were not competely revealed ... Finally, she belonged to him, right?<p>

As Aerith ran out of breath and he had to support her again and again, soon Sephiroth decided that it was time for something to drink.

The small bar offered outdoor chairs in this warm summer night. The pair enjoyed some sweet, red wine as they rested. As she regained her breath, Sephiroth devoured her hungrily with his eyes.  
>The dancing coloured her cheeks in a vivid pink and her eyes sparkled with delight as they watched the other dancers.<p>

Much to his regret, she'd readjusted her corset.

"And now we come to the crowning of this year's couple." The old man announced, after commanding the musicians to cease playing. He motioned to Sephiroth and Aerith, and the villagers displayed their approval as they applauded the couple's fortune.

Frantically, Sephiroth looked for the fastest escape route, but it was too late.  
>How much more strange could this world actually become?<br>A few weeks ago, all of them were glaring at him with hate and fear - and now they were actually ...  
>It was so absurd ...<p>

"Come on!" Aerith said laughing, pulling him to his feet. Oh, the wine started to act, or was it the shame that made him blush?

Standing together with Aerith on the podium and being hailed by the crowd, he felt that already to be impossible, but as they were gifted with wreaths and crowns of vegetables and fruit, he wanted to cry with shame.

But the villagers didn't seem to think that it was embarrassing.  
>They called out to them and whistled loudly.<br>"You're such a productive couple; you will bring us happiness as surely as the coming harvest!"

Where was the next hole in the ground for Sephiroth to jump into?

* * *

><p>"I'm really proud of you. You have persevered all night, " Aerith told him, as they lay together the next day in the meadow. The moisture of the dew had already evaporated, and the soft stems of the grass seemed much more comfortable than an old blanket.<br>"Actually, I thought that you would draw Masamune when they drove us through town in that chariot... Thank you, that you held out so long." She cooed as she cuddled up to her beloved.

Sephiroth sighed as repressed memories reappeared.  
>He never thought that people here would welcome him to their ranks; after all, he was a mass murder. Without the flower girl, he couldn`t have achieved all that.<br>It felt strangely good, to not be hated by others, but he was facing unusual circumstances now.  
>"You got me so well rewarded," he said with a smile and picked up one of the flowers that lay at is side.<br>The bud was just beginning to bloom, beautiful in its simplicity and incredible in its details.  
>Almost like his Flowergirl here. He would need more than his lifetime to discover all her facets. And Sephiroth knew he wanted to devote his whole life to her in the deepest sense. It was his destiny to serve her ...<br>Just two weeks ago, when she had first experienced her moon time and they had identified it as the ripening of her Cetra womanhood... Oh, he'd love to be the bee, which she ...

Again, he was torn from his thoughts, as Aerith stroked above his pants.  
>They had loved each other three times before. Could this woman really want more?<br>Well, he was, in his inhumanity, willing to give her what she wanted.

"Is my flower hungry for more?" He asked, opening his pants. Aerith was right. From time to time - even if he does not even want to admit it - tight clothing was not quite beneficial.  
>He noticed that he was still holding the white flower in his hand.<br>On impulse, he grabbed her hair and put the flower behind her ear.  
>Oh, how childish the accessory made her appear... Just perfect for him and his dark desires.<p>

Aerith did not reply, and sat down on him. How advantageous it was, that she wasn`t wearing underwear when they were about to love each other. This was normal for anytime of the day.

She took his maleness in her and sighed softly as her body was filled with him.  
>Oh, how the young woman was consumed by this feeling.<br>The sex between them was made a give and take by their growing experience. Sometimes she was allowed to take the lead, sometimes he.  
>Aerith didn't feel used, or seduced to evil things.<br>Actually, it was her who asked for one more act of devotion most of the times.  
>This intimacy was something completely natural for them now.<p>

[...]  
>This woman was just too beautiful...<br>He had always thought that he would thirst, like all men, for large firm breasts ... After blond hair and blood red lipstick.  
>But the flower girl proved him wrong.<p>

Her body was almost too fragile – which was no problem due to her incredible ability to heal herself as he knew now - and soft, thin built, and yet ... with everything he could wish for. Again, he wondered how her breasts could increase in such a short period of time ...

[...]  
>Sephiroth was amazed that such a small woman had completely united with him. He knew from the communal showers that he was far from being equipped inadequately and had already experienced one or another woman, who had felt pain when she had merged with him entirely.<br>But, it was good that none was more like his little Angel here. Aerith was able to unite with him entirely and give him just what he so desired. The full, intimate union with the woman he loved. Physically and emotionally.

Aerith looked down at him at that moment, as if she read his thoughts.  
>Her eyes ... they were so full of life and love. He could look at them for hours, fall into their green depths and never surface again... until he drowned.<br>And it wouldn't matter to him at all...

"I love you ..." he said absently without looking away from her.

Her smile was more beautiful than a thousand sunrises in the Wutai Mountains.

"I love you too ..." The flower girl whispered, as she leaned down to him and gave herself entirely to the moment, until her entrance narrowed around his erection and she rode him into a silent climax.  
>Sephiroth could feel how his seed flowed into her and her body absorbed everything he gave her.<p>

Yes... he would never again find happiness that was grander than this...

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

[...] showed you that I have deleted something there. Just in case you were confused because there was something missing.

Now it is only rated M and not MA.

_Maybe you are interested to have a look at my __**Aerith Cosplay pictures**__. The newest ones, I took them on a __**field right next to my house, that looks like the one in the AC credits**_

_ [slash]pages[slash]Aerith-Mon-Kishu[slash]180579835387683_

_Soon I will upload my __**audiobook**_

_I've already posted it on animexx:  
>animexx[dot} [slash]fanfiction[slash]audiobooks[slash]51[slash]<em>

_But i will create a better version soon with background music and animated pictures ^^_

A: Oh, Sephiroth, you possess such a stamina... *laughs*

S: Just the best for my Flowergirl.

A: And you weren't angry with me during the fair?

S: I... was distracted...

A: Being distracted is normal when you adapt a new cultural habit.

S: Were you distracted too when we had our first time?

A: Guess...

Pls, tell me **what you've liked** so I can write similar stuff again ^^

Reviews can be given by **anyone**, even those who don't have an account ^^

Thank you ^^ Aerith Mon-Kishu


	12. When dreams come true

~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~

_**The Promised Land**_

~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~

**Aerith x Sephiroth**

~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~

_This chapter here is a look into the future. I've written 250 pages for the fanfic until now and wanted you sometimes give you a glimpse. ^ ^  
>I'm sure you'll love it ^ ^ (well, except for those who cannot see Sephiroth as a father ^ ^) muhahahahaha<em>

_And one more thing... The reason why this chapter is so short..._

_I wasn't very... encouraged by the few reviews for the last chapter..._

_I got much more for my audiobook._

_And I am thinking about only continuing that one for the next weeks, because it makes much more fun. ^^ But it is in German, only one chapter in English so far, the Prolog._

**Chapter 10: When Dreams Come True**

~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~

Sephiroth knew the words he had just said meant something very special because his sweetheart looked straight in his eyes and smiled from ear to ear.  
>"I'm pregnant, I cannot believe it!" she exulted as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.<p>

Somewhat dazed, he took in this new revelation and noted that it didn't bother him at all.  
>He would like to start a family with his beloved angel.<br>Pride filled his chest as he returned her embrace, a hand slowly stroking down her belly to rest directly below her navel.  
>His knew that as his offspring grew inside of her, it would further strengthen their love for each other even more.<p>

He did not understand, as he uttered words that made him fear somehow. Sephiroth knew that his lips moved and she understood him, but he heard no sound himself.  
>He gently pushed her apart from him to look into her eyes, which were full of tears of joy.<p>

Aerith nodded vehemently, unable to answer.

What he'd just said that?

"Soon we'll be a family ..." she whispered into his ear and rested her hand on his, which was still upon her belly.

~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~

It seemed only moments had passed, when he suddenly found himself in the living room again. Three other people were in the room, whose faces he could not see.  
>Aerith sat on his lap and handed slices of cake to all present.<br>All of them talked, but again he could not understand a word. But their voices were soft and full of joy.

"Dad, I have to tell you something." Aerith stood together with Sephiroth and looked at him again with so much love in her eyes. He almost passed under her gaze.  
>But then he realized why he was so irritated by the sentence.<p>

"You will soon be a grandfather."

Aerith had found her father?

"Your son seems to be a good shot."  
>The woman's voice he didn't know either ...<br>-Your son?...Jenova was... No, it couldn't be ... That this had to ...

~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~

Again the picture changed and he went into their bedroom.  
>Aerith stood before the mirror and turned so that he could see her body in profile. Something was different than usual, and Sephiroth knew exactly what.<br>With quick steps, he strode toward her and pressed her to his muscular torso, which was usually bare in the morning. Then his fingers brushed gently over the slight bulge, which was proof that his child grew inside her.

"You can see it at last!" Aerith smiled and rejoiced at his reflection.

"Our child ..." he purred in her neck and pressed his hips against her back.

"It grows. Oh, Sephiroth, I'm so happy. Soon I'll be able to feel the kicking of the child. Our baby..." Aerith almost melted into his arms.  
>And he melted under the infinite joy that this moment had triggered.<p>

~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~

"Sephiroth ..." Aerith gasped beside him when she awakened from her dream by an intense pain.

Immediately, he could feel all his senses sharpened. What could it be that she ...?  
>Was that ..?<p>

"I know ..." he heard himself say. He raised his arm and sought her hand, which was immediately clasped with his.

"What shall we ...?"

"Your parents and my mother have already prepared everything. If you want, I can get them."

"No, it's fine."

When she stopped to hold his hand, he massaged her back. Then he informed her of the progress.  
>"During the last evening you had the first contractions, but it only really started about two hours ago. By calculating the breaks between the labor pains, I would say that we can ask the others to get here in three hours."<p>

"Sounds like a pretty long time..." she said with a trembling voice.

"That's what it is, my angel, that's what it is ..."

Sephiroth didn't want anything to cause her pain; especially when he was the one to blame. Anger seared his mind, but he restrained himself. This was not an emotion that was most appropriate during childbirth ...

~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~

The father ventured out again a little closer to his junior, running his fingers over the soft, silvery hair.

"You were very brave," He praised her with pride and saw the soft smile on her face.

"We've both been brave." She had to blink back the tears.

Sephiroth was happy in this moment that he had been spared of the images of his beloved suffering. He simply watched the little creature in her arms.

~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~

Again the picture changed. The sheets had a different color and the other people were no longer in the room.

"Give her to me." asked Aerith.

Only then he noticed that a child was in his arms.  
>Sephiroth obeyed, and put his newborn daughter in her arms. How did she know that it was a girl? But the thought was now so terribly unimportant ... The main thing, the main thing she was doing well. They both were well.<p>

He proudly watched his wife and his daughter, who now slept blissfully.  
>Sephiroth was in awe of this perfect image and went to his knees. He would protect this life, with everything he could muster. And that was so little compared to what Aerith did for their child.<br>She had given life to his daughter.  
>A secret wish of him was fulfilled. The General had always wanted to have a daughter ...<p>

"I love you, Sephiroth." she whispered, looking at him directly with her ancient, powerful eyes, taking his breath away.

Only after a few seconds he was able to answer.  
>"I love you too ..."<p>

~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~

Sephiroth could feel the warm rays of the sun slowly dragging him from his pleasant dream. After seconds, the memory of it was so blurry that he could no longer remember minute details.  
>Only the comforting feeling of warmth filled his heart.<p>

Wearily, he moved and felt the soft body of a woman beside him, the woman in his dream.  
>She was everything he had ever wished for, his dream.<br>And he would do everything to ensure that he never woke up.

~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~ ~. ~

_This was a small glimpse into the future.  
>I had, as you've noticed certainly, decided against bringing his dark side out already. It is ... still too early ...<br>But the next chapter is going to change that.  
>I wanted to make sure beforehand that you see Sephiroth in the light that belongs to him.<em>

S: What was THAT? I want to be the father of a daughter?

A: That's a good idea, don't you think?

S: I'm not sure if I am a friend of changing diapers. In addition, there is a sinister effort in protecting a pubescent daughter from men.

A: Especially when she has your beauty.

S: And then the college money ...

A: Believe me. By your virility you will be poor soon.

Author: Oh, yeah, he will XD But there is still the money on Gaia, isn't it? *hints* Ah, and by the way, Sephy, you know that I have only chosen all the really nice and heart warming parts? There is so much pain, fear and grief in my story for both of you. *evil laugh*

A+S: *shiver*

_**I would be happy about reviews**__** ^^ They are a writer's lifeblood, so share the love. Thank you very much!**_

_**And have a look at my profile. I will write more stories (most of them one shots) during the holidays. Infos there.**_


	13. Sacred and Sound

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**The Promised Land**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Aerith x Sephiroth**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_A little greeting to my Animexxler and those who took part in the wedding of me as Lucrecia and Antali_Janerun as Vincent Turk Version ^ ^ That was funny XD Especially since I was running around pregnant and everyone really believed it. XD And the moment I kissed Vincent I 'played' having contractions and then had my child (Sephiroth). Next time I should bring a doll. The cotton ... Was indeed a great as a stomach, but not as a baby XD_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Chapter 12: Sacred and Sound**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"You are indeed perfect," Aerith whispered tenderly, as her fingers stroked the smooth skin of his upper body.

"I am a god," Sephiroth said with an arrogant grin, earning a little slap from her.  
>"But then you're my goddess ..." He felt her raking her nails down his chest. "Everything about you is perfect." This flattery, it came to him so easily now. In the end... it was the truth.<br>"You are so delicate and lovely." / On the contrary, to me, / he added, without words. "Your whole being is interwoven by affection, forgiveness and love; it always takes my breath away when you just smile at me."

Aerith giggled softly and stood up.  
>"Well, there is one thing that interested me all the time." Her cheeks were turning red when she finally was able to overcome her own shame.<br>"Have you no ... hair on your body except on the head? And you've got no beard either. "

This question brought Sephiroth completely out of his prior thoughts.  
>But after a few seconds he had gathered himself enough to give her an answer.<br>"Well, it may be the experiments on me or the Jenova cells in my body, but ... I've never had that ..."  
>When she looked at him in surprise, he smiled mischievously.<br>"Cetras have no hair in certain places either."

"I've also noticed... that, " She said shyly and giggled.

"We are simply perfect creatures, don't you think?"  
>His hand passed down to her buttocks to press her against himself, showing her that he was ready again.<p>

"We are made for each other ... Even if we had some trouble at the beginning."  
>How trivial she was talking about her death.<p>

But Sephiroth was sure that he would make up for everything, no matter which way. Of course, she had unconsciously chosen a path of repentance for him, which he affirmed in delight...  
>"I love you ..." he whispered, before he reunited with her to find his salvation ... in both ways.<p>

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Aerith was lying sleepily on a blanket in the grass. All day she felt strangely tired, perhaps the incessant hum of the planet was the reason for it.

Sephiroth had done all her tasks, even washing their clothes.  
>He was more than she could expect from a man. He was polite, almost too much a son of the old school.<br>He loved her when they both were in heat ... Which in their case, the 'when' was of secondary importance ...  
>Aerith could not imagine a heaven more beautiful.<br>Sephiroth had introduced her in every imaginable love play. The fulfillment, which they had both felt was almost a sin ... Oh, her sinful, little angel ... So she called him recently.  
>And he was indeed ...<p>

Once again, Aerith felt the tingling between her legs.  
>She hoped that he would not be on the hunt too long. For it was not the flesh of an animal she craved, but <em>his<em>flesh.

Again she noticed how much her philosophy of life had changed in the recent weeks.  
>Sephiroth had shown her the world of adults ... At the age of 23, she'd thought she should have known enough of...<p>

The song of the planet sounded louder in her mind. He almost rejoiced. But what just might be the reason for that? Probably he was happy for them, because finally their wish was fulfilled.  
>Tired Aerith thought, why the Promised Land had not yet sent their self then back into the Lifestream ... Perhaps there was even more that they could get.<br>But what could it be?

Unconsciously, her hands traveled down her body. These were all spots on her skin, that Sephiroth knew well by then - even her ugly secrets. But he insisted again and again, that she was far from unattractive. For him she was the most beautiful creature that ever walked on Gaia ...  
>Such a lady killer ... He knew exactly what made her heart melt.<br>She thought that her curves were not satisfactory, feeling that Tifa's figure was far more feminine. She even mused that if her red brown hair were blonde, it would do to better to please him.  
>But he claimed that her body was that of an angel, so fragile, adorable and valuable to worship. Her hair was to him like dark honey, where he liked to bury his nose in ... Whatever he meant by that ...<p>

The crunching of the gravel road brought her back from the world of her thoughts.  
>Sephiroth had returned. And when his shadow appeared over her and she opened her eyes to see his face, the desire in it was enough to pull his leather pants from his body on the spot.<p>

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Sephiroth had stayed up all night to admire this resting beauty. As she slept, the pale moonlight bathing her angelic face made a normal angel appear like a creature of the underworld.  
>Two questions had been present in his mind.<br>Firstly, why did he deserve this happiness? For which he would certainly never find an answer.  
>And then, why he had become such a man who put the welfare of a woman over his own, loving and adoring her.<br>Angeal would surely have found a suitable but totally incomprehensible answer.  
>Who would have ever believed that the general would be tame?<br>His greatest concern was now only the satisfaction of his lover, as well as her pleasure.

A few hours ago this sleeping angel had moved upon him with unbridled desire. And he had enjoyed every moment of it. Who would have ever thought that this incarnation of pure innocence here could be so ... dominant? There were certain moments where she pushed him onto the bed and decided, how intense their love play became.  
>The delicate thing was actually able to make him submit!<p>

The thought made him laugh softly, but as Aerith then moved, he froze.  
>She should get the rest. Of course, her body was persistent and very durable, yet ... She had the built of a fragile woman who tired more quickly than he did.<br>The next thought made him smile.  
>Aerith really managed to bury him inside of her completely without any pain.<br>Gaia, he once had to be always careful with his playmates so as not to hurt them. But she was not only able to stand his hard thrusts, but also his enormous manhood. And during that she was always so tight, as if he had just robbed her of her innocence.

The idea was not conducive at the moment.  
>If he would now lie on is back, one would have certainly had seen a change in the folds of the thin blanket ...<br>How could he want it again? After the four hours they did it the last night ...?

Somewhat annoyed by his almost adolescent libido, he heard the first bird out in his singing. It wouldn't take much longer until he could satisfy his lust for her ...

With a mischievous grin, he stood up and prepared breakfast.  
>She ate more than when they arrived here. But that was certainly related to the physical activities they indulged in now, for she had rather lost than gained weight.<br>The concern for her welfare came on again.  
>He would make a decent breakfast.<p>

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Aerith was awakened by the delicious smell of fried bacon and fresh bread.  
>Still a little drowsy, she reached to the side and found no body, that could warm her now.<br>But the scent of the dainties that Sephiroth prepared just for them, was enough for her to stretch thoroughly and put her limbs in motion. Aerith grimaced as she felt the sore muscles. And some parts of her body, where her lover had grabbed her too hard last night, would now certainly have bruises on her skin.  
>But Aerith was happy. She would wear these temporary marks with pride.<p>

The bedroom door opened.  
>"You're awake," he asked, putting down the tray on the bed.<br>"I made breakfast. And a couple of cookies, you should try. "

Aerith looked at him with a mischievous grin and sat up so that the blanket revealed her bare breasts. His sharp intake of air didn't go unnoticed. The good Lord had thus his reasons why he prepared a meal to shorten the time until they...  
>"You're the only thing I want to nibble extensively after breakfast, but the cookies look really delicious."<p>

Oh, that little tease...

Sephiroth tried to maintain his composure and hide his hunger for her.  
>"Now eat something, my love. I want to know that you're well nourished. I have a few things to do with you today."<p>

So there was a new game ... Gaia, when did he find the time to invent new ones? Did the man sleep at all?  
>Innocent of the truth in this matter, she reached for the orange juice and satisfied her thirst.<p>

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Sephiroth didn't show it, but he'd begun to worry.  
>Aerith had collapsed after the fifth time on his body and gave the impression of being asleep. But there was more ...<br>From his time as a soldier he knew only too well that he could fuck women until they passed out. But he had not expected such a weakness from his beloved angel.  
>Unsure in his thoughts, he sat beside her and waited.<p>

Aerith had dismissed the situation with a funny saying, but he ...  
>What if he could cause her serious harm with his love play? Whether she had the ability to regenerate or not, that should not happen ... Something ... had changed ...<p>

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Aerith sat on the bench on the porch, feeling tired as Sephiroth busied himself getting a snack for her. He had insisted on that with an iron will, after her stomach was still growling after the hearty lunch.

She now awaited dreamily the arrival of her beloved, listening to the melody that was sounding even more joyful in her spirit. It was nice that the Promised Land was pleased, but gradually ...  
>Since all the work already in the house had been done by Sephiroth, she sighed and just listened.<p>

Strange ... Something was different ... The music was choppy, as if someone muted it again and again. After several minutes of pondering, she came to the conclusion that something interrupted the connection to the planet. But the question of why and on which side the problem was, was quickly forgotten, as she could discern a black figure with long silver hair on the road.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Strange ... Actually, this chapter should focus on the staccato song of the planet, but somehow I had to guess we have something to tell the bush XD  
>I guess you all already know, right? XD<em>

S: What will the reader know?

Author: Oh, nothing. Just continue on with your little games. Aerith will need it.

A: Need? What will I need? * has just woken up from sleep * My goodness, I'm so tired lately.

Author: Everything has its reasons, little one. Wait for about eight months, then you see it.

S: I've always been known as to be able to read women's minds, even if I never wanted to admit it, but this woman ... has absolutely a screw loose somewhere ...

Author: * evil grin * For sure ^^

**I would be happy about reviews ^^ Now you have no alibi. School's out ^o^ **

And I want to announce that I will cosplay ROSSO the Crimson very soon ^^

'Nd one more thx to onmislayer who wrote me such a nice PM about Seph as a father.

(By the way it was you who cheered me up to post a new chapter. I wanted to wait because the reviews were very few... But you changed my mind ^^)

I must say that I've already plotted him as a father during the last months but anything could still change right now. Just like the previous and the next chapter which are both glimpses into the future.

The next chap will be the dark side of their destiny. Pain, suffering, death.

This is not only a fairytale, my dearest readers ^^

So as an answer: Seph is a very proud father and he loves his wife for going through all this suffering that became even worse for her because she is carrying a child of a "monster" so to say. Seph's race has some special... rituals during pregnancy and both of them will do it just because of instinct.

But it is still a very heavy burden to carry.

And because of all she had to go through, he will love her even more.

She had to sacrifice so much that Seph will do anything to protect his children. He is strict when he has to be, he shows his warm heart when his daughter rans into his arms crying.

He will be a perfect father. He doesn't want his children to have a childhood like he did.

But the offspring is very smart and develops mind, body and senses much faster than a normal child. So the two will be a handful for the start ^^ Although Seph and Aerith will double the count when they come back to Gaia, having sex in Cloud and Tifa's guestroom XD

In my story it's in Sephiroth's blood and legacy of his race that he desires to beget many children Muhahahaha XD

I hope this answer was enough for now and you many write me a review ^^ I'm eager to talk to you more ^^

Aerith Mon-Kishu, 4th of August 2012


	14. Premonitions

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**The Promised Land**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Aerith x Sephiroth**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**There is a new fanfiction page I've joined now.  
><strong>

**maybe you want to have a look at it in case something happens to me here.  
><strong>

** It's called "yourfanfictiondotcom". Pretty cool ^^  
><strong>

**same name as here: Aerith Mon-Kishu (I won't link myself, so it's no abuse. You have to search on your own. Full version of my stories are available there.)**_  
><em>

_I've decided to add another chapter with strange dreams ^^  
>Again, Sephiroth will not remember them, but ... it will initiate the first phase of his transformation ^^ This will make the next chapter more logical.<em>

So I reached into my 300-page treasure chest and picked out a few paragraphs which are now

_**showing an entirely different, unlovely future.**_

_Important to know for you is that dreams... well you can jump between the scenes, maybe not see everything, sometimes only a feeling and a sound..._

_I want to frighten you a little bit ^^_

_You will not know at the moment which paragraph will really happen or how the beautiful and terrible vision will be combined.  
>And dreams do not always tell the truth.<em>

_Have 'fun'._

_And one more __**IMPORTANT **__thing:_

I **deleted** the **MA content **from this site. The only things left are now the "softer" sex scenes. I was told for example that An Angel's Grace was normal M. So it could stay. It is still available on my account on adultfanfictiondotnet. Only the M rated parts remain on this site.

I won't feed my trolls anymore after this.

**Flaming** is not very nice. Saying another's work is **garbage** and a **piece of dung**... Well...

Guys... **don't like, don't read.**

I don't say that I am able to write stories like Dream of me – Conclusion, Path of Seduction or Sins of the Father. My **mothertongue isn't** even this language here.

But I try and grow.

And all of these **clichés** in my story are only here because the readers will read and just **smile, laugh** or headpalm because it is so weird that you have to like it somehow.

It's not your kind of style, well, that is not my problem.

You said you had so many wonderful stories in your fav list. Read them, leave me alone.

I have enough readers, that's what counts for me. Just some people who don't like my style... It does not bother me.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 13: Premonitions<span>**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"I want you to scream, damn it!"

Sephiroth heard himself when he shouted these words out loud. Everything was wrapped in a dark red smoke. But the face that was looking at him was full of fear... he would have recognized it even if he were blind.

His hands grabbed hers, dragged them over her head and pushed hard. Bones shattered and her painful cry sounded like a praise in his ears.

No ... NO! This could not be. She was his angel, his light. How could he do this to her?

"My beloved ..." Aerith's breathing was shallow, marked by barely tolerable pain.  
>She could not stand it much longer, but he wanted to take as much from her as he could before she died.<br>"Sephiroth ..."

"Yes ... Sephiroth ... your dark angel ... woman, if you are the light, then I am ... "

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Again the picture changed, but Aerith's expression remained the same. Sheer desperation saturating her pleading eyes.

"I ... I'm afraid ... "

"This is quite normal. You have to calm down a bit now." He tried to soothe her, as he tenderly stroked her cheek. The red mist was gone, but the color appeared now in a different place, and his throat felt constricted.  
>His beloved angel was obviously pregnant. It was only in the early stages, but the swell of her stomach left no doubt about this fact. Just as the blood that stained her dress. "My mother will be with you in moments."<p>

"The child ... I cannot feel it." Panic suddenly rose up inside of her.  
>"Usually, I can feel the emotions of the baby, but ..."<br>Her breathing quickened pace and her heart pounded heavily in her breast.

"Aerith, calm down! Please, don't worry."

"But ..." She cried suddenly in a bitter rage, "You are to blame! Because of you I have to suffer now. The child could die, just because..."

The image swam before his eyes and her voice trailed off.

Why? What had he done wrong?

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Aerith looked exhausted, emaciated, and completely vulnerable.  
>Had he done all this?<p>

"Aerith, this cannot continue like that," he heard himself say, while his sweetheart lay on the couch, her belly already extremely swollen, filled with the promise of new life. And yet, it was a horrible promise for her.

"But what shall we do?" she asked faintly.

"Your father can provide options..."

"No," she interrupted him and put his hand on her belly. "I do not want that."

"Aerith ..." He sighed softly, and went on his knees before her. Unable to speak, he kissed her cheek. It tasted a bit salty. Tears?

"It grew from our love. I _will not _deny your love."

Sephiroth said nothing, he just could not reply. Should he support her intention although it could kill her?

"I want this child - at any cost."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

When he blinked briefly, the colors swam before his eyes. A dull gray almost took his view. Shadows moved frantically around a bed. Aerith was lying in it, desperately screaming for the pain to finally end.

With each rapid beat of his heart, the only visible color throbbed on the blankets. So much blood ...  
>The pounding in his veins and his breath was like a raging storm in his head. However, he could hear voices from far away ...<p>

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"My love, we don't want to run risks, so we make ourselves ready to deliver the child in other ways."

These people wanted to...cut Aerith open?

"Do not worry, we know what we must do. First, we numb certain parts of your body and then we remove the child. It will be quick and you will feel nothing of all this."

"I don't want to. What if you hurt the baby? I want to give birth to it naturally. Please, I ..." But then her voice trailed off at the next cry.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

A brief flash of light blinded him for a moment, then he watched how a woman came out of the bedroom wiping the blood off her hands.

Again this red ..  
>Why? Why did his whole life had to be soaked in this color?<p>

"Mother, how is she? How's the baby?" He was still hoping ...

"My boy ..."  
>She had to say no more, because he could see it in her face.<p>

"No ..."

She went on to embrace him, but he just shook his head and ran past her straight to the bedroom door.

"No, NO!"

"Sephiroth, don't!" The woman grabbed his arm, but he tore himself from her with little effort.

"Aerith!" Sephiroth stormed into the bedroom and froze when he saw his distraught wife curled up on the bloody sheets.

His mother came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.  
>"We could do nothing. The child ..."<p>

Sephiroth certainly heard her words, but couldn't understand them. His eyes strayed to the right to a brown-haired woman who tearfully wrapped something bloody in a cloth.  
>"No!" he cried and had to turn away his head. Tears burned in his eyes.<p>

"Sephiroth ..." Aerith was sobbing quietly. "I'm so sorry ..."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

The little grave was unadorned. A homemade wooden cross and a pair of white flowers which Aerith had planted marked the spot where his child was buried.

"My baby ..." the swordsman whispered quietly.  
>"Through your passing you gave your mother and me so much grief, you know?<p>

... Especially your mother, she cannot live without you."  
>Sephiroth put his hand into the wet earth and made a fist, as he shook all over.<p>

"What shall we do?" he asked quietly and let the earth trickle out of his hand.  
>"Your mother blames herself. But that's not true, right?"<br>A tear dripped onto one of the flowers that adorned the grave.  
>"Your dear mother. She is so pure, so innocent. She does not deserve this. Maybe it's just me. Perhaps it is a punishment for all the evil deeds that I have done in my life. Yes, I'm probably only here in the Promised Land to suffer the greatest anguish right after I was allowed a moment of sheer bliss...only to have it snatched away later, it's my fault ... I'm the reason why my family has to suffer so much. It was my sin - for which I must atone now. "<br>Tears ran down his cheeks.  
>"But why should my family suffer with me?" He knew deep within himself that he deserved such cruel torment, he would have agreed to it, but...<br>"Aerith, my innocent angel...you certainly don't deserve it."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Sephiroth pressed his lips together and put his hands on her shoulders.  
>"We'll try again when you're ready. If you still want it." He added with a broken voice.<p>

"Yes, of course." She hugged him and clung to his strong body.

But again Sephiroth finished the intimacy quickly.  
>"Aerith, you know that I do not insist on a child. It ..." The fighter looked away, not daring to gaze into her eyes. "I'm sorry that my desire brings you so much pain. Every pregnancy is a major risk to your health, and ... your life. So I do not want you to consider conceiving to be your duty."<p>

"Sephiroth." she breathed softly and put her finger on his lips to silence him. "I want this child with all my heart."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

The next picture had become all too familiar.  
>Aeriths position on the bed, her bulging abdomen ... They had apparently really tried again and succeeded. But ...<p>

"Sephiroth, I cannot. Please, promise me...excise the child, when I ..."

"No, darling, I will not slash open your belly. You can do this. Don't give up!" He gazed for a moment at the blood on his hands. It was so much... too much...

"But I cannot give birth to the baby. Please put it to an end. I know you're skilled enough to open my belly with Masamune and take the child out without harming it."  
>There were tears in her eyes as she began to accept her fate.<br>"Maybe I'll survive it and even ..." her voice trailed off as the next contraction came.

"No, Aerith ..." Sephiroth grabbed her hand and gave her the support she needed while he pondered a solution. Then suddenly his panicked expression became compassionate. He relaxed his brow and bowed his head, so that the hair fell over his eyes.  
>"There is maybe another possibility," he said then completely toneless.<p>

"What possibility?" Aerith wanted to know, but inside she had already given up.

Sephiroth raised his head and looked at her directly.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Sephiroth tied off the umbilical cord and cut it, but even after the elimination of maternal oxygen, the baby seemed to still not be persuaded to finally begin to breathe.  
>Panic crept over him. Perhaps the child was still too small, underdeveloped. Not yet ready for the world. He stared at the motionless body.<p>

"Why does it not cry?" Aerith asked in a hoarse voice and tried to rise, but she lacked the strength. "Sephiroth?" she pleaded desperately.

He tried to make the child breathe by all means, but his efforts were unsuccessful. The skin already began to turn bluish.  
>From the corner of his eye he had to watch how Aerith suffered from the difficult birth. The sheet was completely soaked in blood.<p>

Would he now lose both? A look at her expressionless eyes showed him the bitter truth.  
>"Aerith! AERITH! No, please stay with me! Aerith!"<p>

Very slowly, so that one hardly saw, she turned her head toward him and looked at the motionless bundle in his arms. Then she took a deep breath, the last breath that she would ever draw. Then she closed her eyes.

Oh, please not ... Aerith ...  
>NO!<p>

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"No!" Sephiroth called out desperately as he sat up.

"Sephiroth? What ...? What's wrong? "Asked a voice beside him.

Only then he realized that he and his beloved one were on a blanket in the fields.  
>It all had been just a dream ...<br>The images and memories were lost to him as he sat in shock.

"I ... I think I had a nightmare. "

Her naive, innocent eyes could not calm his rapid heartbeat.  
>Her delicate fingers brushed carefully over his bare torso, though did not alter the panic that came over him now.<br>What he was it that he had dreamt of? It must have been terrible. A strange burning stabbed him in the chest. There was no physical pain, but emotional ... A feeling, as he had never felt even then in the laboratory under Hojo's so-called supervision...

Now suddenly there was this restlessness in him. It was an anxiety to which he had no justification. It was an intense fear the fed the darkness deep inside of him.

Aerith looked directly at him, but his eyes seemed to stare through hers, as if he wasn't really seeing her.  
>Why did his pupils suddenly have a strange shape? This hasn't happened before, right?<p>

Sephiroth tried to concentrate on quiet breathing. Aeriths feminine scent just became stronger through that. A red mist seemed to descend on the world.  
>Suddenly, the cold fury in his veins became a burning anger which erupted unexpectedly in ardor of passion.<br>Why did he feel it all at once ...? Having experienced such a dream, he should actually ...

When his eyes finally focused on hers, a smile spread from his face that she did not recognize. It was cold, hungry, without a trace of joy.  
>"On your knees, my little angel." He ordered, and just shoved down his pants before he positioned himself behind her petite figure. He would fuck her like an animal now. It was her duty to embrace him with her velvet sheath and subdue the beast inside of him.<br>It seemed so right ... Yes, just as it had to be ...

"Sephiroth, what are you doing ... I thought you had a nightmare ... Don't you want to talk about it?" Of course she could not conceal her desire for her lover, but the whole situation was suddenly so absurd, no ... rather unreal. Something was wrong.

And Aerith knew she had to be careful if she wanted to have her questions answered.

In an instant he had already sunk in her entrance.  
>And of course ... Her body reacted the way the Dark Angel trained it to ...<p>

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Oh yes, I'm so mean XD There are even crueler parts but I wanted you to have a first glimpse so you can prepare.  
><em>

A: Is ... * shivers * Is THAT the future that awaits me? I'm not sure if I ever want a child, if that happens every time.

Author: Oh, do not worry ^^ I still have an ace up my sleeve ^^ I in most places once an ace up its sleeve for all. Der Satz ist gramatikalisch falsch.

I can turn around every situation.

S: Why do I never really remember my dreams?

Author: Like River Song said: "Spoilers." If you all were already 'aware' the surprise wouldn't be that big and funny.

A: Surprise?

Author: I beg you ... You are a Cetra, and should have actually recognized the 'change' much sooner. Gee, you do it like rabbits and do not even remember that it could have consequences?

A + S: * gulp *

Pls writes reviews ^^ You may post one by using your facebook account by the way ^^

_Thank you ^^ _

**These are the answers for the last reviews:**

**Tsukiyomi Moto:**

_I wish that if they had a kid, Cloud could see them. Just so I could laugh my ass off. XD. _

**Answer:**

_Oh, you will. Believe me ^^_

_Later when they are send back to Gaia, Seph waits outside while Aerith is saying "Hi" to all of Avalanche, a very strange moment, because she is also carrying her youngest child, a daughter with... black hair ^^_

_So no one thinks about Seph being the one who fathered the newborn._

_Aerith has a hard time to explain that this child really was born from her body and not an orphan she had found._

_And then... The first born son and Seph are coming into the room. The toddler like a carbon copy of the father ^^ Oh... How I melt during a scene like that ^^ It's so awesome XD_

_It will almost break Cloud's heart (if he didn't have married Tifa already), seeing this perfect family pictures with his once beloved and his most feared enemy... plus offspring ^^_

_Oh and there will be more offspring XD Muhahahaha XD Just to make Cloud say cruel things to Sephiroth, shouting at him, and then Seph acting completely calm ^^ That's so cool XP_

**omnislayer:**

_No, thank you for being nice And I'm glad I cheered you up! This story is_

_getting very interesting I'm excited to know what's going to happen next. You_

_characterize Sephiroth and Aerith very well. And yes, this answer was enough_

_for now :D Keep up the good work!_

**Answer:**

_Aerith and Seph are a little bit out of character, but they develop during their time being together ^^ So that's normal and exactly what I want._

My Seph is just like in Crisis Core. I think THAT Sephiroth would have never harmed an innocent or a woman/child, acting maybe a little bit cold but still gentle. So... Vincent-like ^^

**DarkHeianPrincess**

_Brilliant as always!_

Again if I quoted every single part I liked, I'd just end up reposting your entire chapter XD

This was beautiful, breathtakingly so. It gives a slight impression that Sephiroth is slightly tormented over what he'd once been and is completely perplexed at the man he'd become.

This was kinda cool, that he was actually a little annoyed that he was always horny XD  
>Excited to read the final draft of your next chapter<p>

**Answer:**

_Thanks ^^_

_Yeah, my Sephiroth is (at the moment) a sane person. He knows what he has done._

_And he will regret even more after the next chapter._

_This is Sephy's first love. He wants to cherish her. And his 'flesh' is able to do that as well as his tongue (talking) and body (acting, helping her,...) XD_

_You were my beta reader ^^ I didn't change much anymore, just some things. Thanks for your work ^^_

_And I hope we can start the VincexLucrexHojo story soon ^^_

_I've already posted the German version._


End file.
